El Gran Secuestro
by Goettia
Summary: AL FIN! CAPÍTULO 13! 0
1. Matrimonio colocado

EL GRAN SECUESTRO  
  
Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a sus respectivos. Yo sólo escribo esto por propia diversión, no gano nada haciéndolo (bueno... tal vez sacar mis locas ideas de mi cabeza XD o eso intento)  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, un poco de Oliver/Harry.  
  
Advertencia: Habrá sexo masculino gráfico y SLASH, que significa relación chico/chico.  
  
IMPORTANTE: Los dos primeros capítulos son de su autora original: Meggy Potter. Yo los he traducido y cambiado un poco, pero a partir del tercer capítulo son originales míos. Si me he decidido a traducir sus dos primeros capítulos y después a continuar yo su historia es porque desde hace mucho que espero que actualice y, al ver que no me contesta a los mails que le mando he asumido que lo ha dejado de lado y es una pena que este fic que tiene tanto potencial se quede así, por lo que he decidido continuarlo yo, espero que os guste.  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a mi queridísima hermana pegada con chicle cibernética Alym (XD), por soportarme siempre y apoyarme en esta idea (y en todas) ¡Gracias wappä!  
  
Capítulo 1: Matrimonio colocado  
  
" Padre, Madre " el joven príncipe de Griffindor se inclinó con respeto. Su padre, el rey James y su madre, la reina Lily sonrieron a su querido hijo, antes de hacerle señas para que se sentara en una silla. El príncipe Harold siguió sus órdenes, sentándose en una silla roja. Era la segunda vez que Harold estaba en el estudio de su padre, ya que sólo tenía que ir allí cuando tenían que hablar de algo importante.  
  
El cuarto no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo. El color rojo era aún el color predominante, estaba por todas partes; las paredes eran de color rojo real con trozos de naranja en los alfeizares de las ventanas. Las cortinas eran del mismo color, pero tenían bordado en amarillo el dibujo de un león con una corona en su cabeza. Por supuesto, este era el símbolo de la familia real de Griffindor. Una vez, el rey le dijo a su hijo por qué el león era el símbolo familiar; aunque por aquel entonces Harold sólo tenía siete años, todavía recordaba ese día con absoluta claridad.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
A la edad de siete años, el príncipe Harold se encontraba de camino al estudio de su padre, llamó a la puerta débilmente, esperando a que su profunda voz le diera permiso para entrar.  
  
" Entre " Harold entró lentamente, observando la habitación. Era la primera vez que entraba en la estancia. Realmente le gustó, mayoritariamente estaba decorado en rojo, ya que este era el color favorito del rey. James se giro y le sonrió " Siéntate, hijo mío " Harold se sentó en un sillón rojo, con el símbolo de la familia real en él. Era un león levantado sobre sus patas traseras, con una corona en la cabeza. Harold estaba muy interesado en este símbolo, estaba por todas partes del palacio.  
  
" Padre, ¿puedo tener permiso para hablar? " Preguntó Harold, sentado en el gran sillón, con las manos en su regazo y sus pequeñas piernas colgando del asiento, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.  
  
" Puedes " concedió su padre, sentándose y mirando a su hijo con interés. Normalmente, Harold era un chico muy tímido y casi nunca hacia preguntas.  
  
" Bueno...en el palacio este dibujo está por todas partes" dijo apuntando al león "... ¿qué significa? " Preguntó, asustado de la respuesta. Harold sabía que su padre jamás le haría daño, pero todavía recordaba su enfado cuando hace un tiempo le hizo una pregunta. Su madre le había dicho que simplemente había sido un mal momento. James le sonrió orgullosamente, había esperado tanto por esa pregunta...  
  
" Bien, como sabes existen cinco reinos. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Alderan y Slytherin " al nombre de Slytherin, James frunció el ceño. " Cada reino tiene su símbolo, el cual se utiliza por diversos motivos, desde los acuerdos de paz hasta para reconocer quién ha enviado una carta. Este símbolo que ves es el de Griffindor. Ahora escucha atentamente hijo, ya que esto es muy importante. " "Slytherin, el cuarto reino del mundo, es un lugar peligroso; las personas que viven allí son salvajes, viciosas, crueles y no tienen ni sentimientos ni misericordia. Apártate de ellos " Harold miró a su padre, para seguidamente cabecear obedientemente.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
" Harold, querido. Como ya sabes, Slytherin y Ravenclaw están empezando una guerra que nosotros no podemos prevenir " Harry cabeceó a las palabras de su madre. Era cierto; al parecer, Ravenclaw vio a un Slytherin apoderarse de su lado de la frontera y no estaba contento. Lucharon contra Slytherin, hasta que anunciaron la guerra. " Bien, Griffindor no tiene ninguna alternativa, debemos involucrarnos ya que somos los aliados de Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff no quiere saber nada, así que el otro día le pedimos a Alderan que ayudara. Ellos estaban de acuerdo, pero con una condición"  
  
Harold miró a su madre y vio una mirada angustiada en su cara lo cual era extraño, ya que ella no se angustiaba, normalmente era una persona fuerte.  
  
" ¿Cuál es la condición? " Le preguntó Harold. Ella suspiró y le miró a los ojos  
  
" Que te cases con el príncipe Oliver, del reino de Alderan " susurró la reina, mirando a su hijo con simpatía. Harold se quedó sin habla, no esperaba casarse hasta que encontrara a la persona que amara de verdad.  
  
" Pero madre, me dijisteis que nunca me colocaríais un matrimonio político " señaló Harold, esperando que todo fuera una broma. Pero entonces comprendió que no lo era.  
  
Esto iba en serio.  
  
" Lo siento hijo" se disculpó James.  
  
Pero antes de que Harold pudiera decir algo, golpearon a la puerta.  
  
" Entre " Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Sirius Black, su padrino y comandante del ejército de Griffindor, entrando en la estancia. Sirius fue hacia James e hizo una reverencia.  
  
" ¡Sirius por Dios, sabes de sobra que tú no tienes que hacer eso! " Sirius se rió entre dientes antes de ponerse serio (N: increíble)  
  
" Un lugareño nos ha informado que ha visto al Dragón Enmascarado por la zona " informó, sentándose junto a Harold. James se dirigió a Sirius, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
" ¿Por qué el Dragón Enmascarado, el ladrón más grande de los cinco reinos, estaría aquí? " Cuestionó James.  
  
Harold recordó lo que le dijeron una vez sobre el Dragón Enmascarado. Al parecer era el mejor ladrón y secuestrador de los cinco reinos, era el que había secuestrado a la princesa Lavender, princesa de Hufflepuff y buena amiga de Harold. Lav fue secuestrado cuando ellos tenían 14 años.  
  
" Parece ser que ha venido a por el Lianson (N: en los siguientes capítulos averiguaréis lo que es) " Lily abrió la boca y se levantó inmediatamente.  
  
" Debemos esconderlo de él " declaró. El resto de los adultos cabeceó.  
  
" ¿Qué es el Lianson? " Preguntó Harold.  
  
Los adultos lo ignoraron y salieron deprisa del cuarto.  
  
En alguna otra parte de Griffindor un muchacho de 18 años estaba sobre una piedra, delante de muchas personas.  
  
" Amigos míos, el plan 'Gran Secuestro' acaba de empezar " declaró para seguidamente reírse.  
  
Todos los demás se rieron con él.  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola!! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ahora voy a traducir el segundo capítulo, y entonces me pondré a escribir los siguientes nn  
  
Ya sabéis, si queréis que continué...... ¡¡¡REVIEW!!! 


	2. El Plan

Para Alym, por estar siempre ahí conmigo cuando la necesito y por soportarme, que no sé cómo puede xD  
  
FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS!! (Una vez más xD)  
  
Capítulo 2: El Plan  
  
El Dragón Enmascarado suspiró mientras miraba la carta que su padre le había mandado. No entendía nada. Todo lo que le decía era que capturar al príncipe Harold de Gryffindor le parecía una gran idea. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué tenía Gryffindor o incluso la familia real para que su padre le apoyara?. Normalmente le diría que no le parecía un buen plan. El Dragón Enmascarado cogió un pergamino y una pluma y escribió:  
  
Querido padre,  
  
Agradezco tu elogio, pero estoy desconcertado. Cada plan que he tenido has pensado que era una mala idea, y de repente este te parece bien. ¿Hay alguna razón especial? ¿La familia real de Gryffindor ha hecho algo que no puedes perdonar? Voy a ejecutar el plan el domingo, cuando todos estén dormidos y relajados. Todavía tengo que decírselo a mis seguidores. Gracias una vez más por tu elogio.  
  
Tu fiel hijo,  
  
Draconis  
  
El Dragón enmascarado se rió. Sus padres eran los únicos a los que escribía con su verdadero nombre. A parte de ellos, nadie más lo sabía. O incluso su apodo por el que le llamaban cuando era un niño. Draco enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a su águila, Fearen, la cual alzó el vuelo justo cuando golpearon a la puerta.  
  
" Entre " concedió. Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley, sus dos bueno amigos entraron en la estancia. Ron y Blaise eran los encargados de supervisar a sus seguidores. Ron era conocido como Rock Rojo y Blaise era conocido como Bogo. Nadie sabía por qué este último se hacía llamar así, algunos decían que era el nombre de su fallecido hermano. Un Alderan lo mató. El príncipe Oliver para ser exactos, aparentemente por ninguna razón.  
  
Ron sonrió al mirar al Dragón Enmascarado.  
  
" Bueno, dinos de que trata el Gran Secuestro. Antes has dicho que la operación iba a empezar, ¿de qué trata? " Preguntó sentándose en una silla al lado del Dragón (corto para el Dragón Enmascarado) Blaise cabeceó conforme sentándose en la silla opuesta a este. El Dragón se rió y se levantó.  
  
" Reunid a todos y os lo explicaré todo " pidió antes de salir de la estancia, con sus túnicas negras ondulando tras él.  
  
El príncipe Harold se encaminó rápidamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró, buscando a sus sirvientes con la mirada. Al entrar, Hermione Granger salió del limpiar el cuarto de baño, para ver quién había entrado. Al ver al príncipe Harry sonrió e hizo una reverencia.  
  
" ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, su alteza? " Preguntó mirando a Harold. Hermione no sólo era el sirviente de Harold si no que también era una buena amiga suya, cuando él era pequeño, siempre que estaba aburrido solía jugar con ella a batirse en duelo con ramas. Por supuesto, Hermione tenía que permitir a Harold ganar. Este cabeceó y se dirigió a ella.  
  
" Mis padres me están escondiendo un secreto, un secreto que tengo derecho a saber. Aparentemente hay una cosa que el Dragón Enmascarado está buscando, se llama Lianson. Quiero que averigües lo qué es, pregúntale a los sirvientes más mayores " ordenó el príncipe.  
  
Hermione le miró un momento a los ojos antes de cabecear conforme para, seguidamente, salir corriendo del cuarto, rumbo a las cocinas.  
  
Harold suspiró sentándose en la cama. Éste no era su día, primero sus padres le dicen que tiene que casarse al príncipe de Alderan y luego mantienen algo importante alejado de él. Harold gimió y puso su cabeza en sus manos.  
  
" ¿Hay algún problema, su alteza? " Harold alzó la cabeza para ver a otro sirviente, este era nuevo. Al parecer, por lo que había oído decir a otros sirvientes, esta muchacha tenía sólo 5 años cuando sus padres se murieron. Ella y sus hermanos se hicieron sirvientes, los cuales fueron a otro sitio. Ella tenía ahora 17 años y se vendió simplemente a la familia real de una familia rica que la había torturado.  
  
Harold la miró de arriba abajo. Era muy flaca; tenía la piel pálida, cubierta de pecas rojas y el pelo largo y rojo. Era bastante bajita, Harold supuso que era por la falta de comida.  
  
" No hay ningún problema " contestó el príncipe; ella se ruborizó cuando le miró a los ojos. Harold sonrió y se levantó de la cama.  
  
" ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre? " La muchacha pelirroja sonrió un poco y se inclinó.  
  
" Me llamo Gillian Weasley, su alteza " contestó con mucho respeto.  
  
" Es un nombre extraño " Harold era conocido a lo largo de Gryffindor por ser bueno a su esclavos/sirvientes, además de mantener conversaciones con ellos.  
  
" Yo... no es mi nombre. Realmente no sé quién soy " dijo calladamente mirando al suelo tristemente. Harold caminó rápidamente a ella y asió su barbilla.  
  
" A veces yo no sé que quién soy, " dijo el príncipe mirándole a los ojos.  
  
" ¿Qué quiere decir, alteza? "  
  
" Algunas personas me conocen como el futuro rey, otras como el heredero de James Potter, y otras cuantas como el príncipe Harold. A veces ni yo mismo me conozco " explicó. Gillian cabeceó entendiendo; le sonrió y se ruborizó.  
  
Harold se rió. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione.  
  
" Les he preguntado a los sirvientes en la cocina, pero no tienen idea de lo que es, dicen que es algo importante que tiene que ver con los reyes y agregan que es muy poderoso y valioso, según ellos es ' único en el universo ' ". Harold cabeceó y tomó una respiración profunda.  
  
' Va a ser difícil averiguar de qué se trata ' pensó antes de despedirse de ellas y salir del cuarto.  
  
El Dragón Enmascarado se subió en una gran piedra y miró a sus seguidores. Todos le miraban a la expectativa. Este miró a Pansy (o la bella veela, como era su apodo), ella era una buena amiga suya, había estado a su lado desde el principio.  
  
" Lo sé mis seguidores, estáis preguntándoos qué es 'el Gran Secuestro'. ¿Qué involucrará este plan? ¿Cuál será el cometido de cada uno? Bien, permitidme contaros. El plan es secuestrar al príncipe Harold y tomarlo como rehén " El Dragón Enmascarado sonrió con desprecio.  
  
De repente todos los seguidores empezaron a hablar.  
  
" SILENCIO " al instante el lugar se quedó mortalmente callado. " Contestaré a vuestras preguntas de uno en uno; Ron, tú primero "  
  
" Dragón, mi humilde líder, ¿con qué finalidad es este secuestro? " Preguntó el pelirrojo ya que era bastante curioso.  
  
Dragón sonrió afectadamente.  
  
" ¿No has oído hablar de las últimas noticias acerca de él? "  
  
Ron agitó su cabeza, Dragón recogió un trozo de pergamino y leyó en voz alta.  
  
" Su alteza Harold, el príncipe de Gryffindor, ha admitido ente su reino que él es un Portador " Dragón se rió ante la atónita mirada de sus seguidores.  
  
" ¿Qué es un Portador? " Preguntó Blaise; los demás cabecearon conformes con la pregunta.  
  
" Un Portador es un hombre que puede quedarse embarazado " Dragón suspiró " yo usaré ese poder. Le obligaré a llevar a mis hijos y a darles nacimiento "  
  
Todos se miraron entre ellos para, seguidamente, añadir " Es un plan perfecto "  
  
Nota: Hola!! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado nn Bueno, este es el último capítulo que Meggy Potter, su autora original escribió (en inglés), por lo que a partir de ahora los siguientes capítulos serán originales míos. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible, pero tened en cuenta que tengo que inventar el resto de la historia, así que a lo mejor tardo en subir el siguiente capítulo uno o dos días nn  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!! Dios mío!! Nueve!! Nueve comentarios en sólo un capítulo!! Estoy emocionada!! Me alegro de que este fanfic haya tenido tan buena aceptación!! (aunque claro, todo el mérito es de Meggy, por su trama original nn)  
  
Bueno ya sabéis, si queréis darme ánimos para tener cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo mandadme comentarios diciéndome qué os aparecido, que os gustaría que pasara, etc. NECESITO IDEAS!!!!  
  
Un besazo!! Goettia 


	3. El Secuestro

Hola!! ¡Dios mío! ¡Cuantos reviews! Oo ¡Estoy contentísima, aunque el mérito de los dos primeros capítulos son de Meggy Potter nn  
  
Bueno, y ya estamos en el tercer capítulo, que conste que este capítulo es mío, lo he inventado yo. Espero que os guste. Aunque desde luego cuando anoche le enseñé parte a Alym le encantó, se puso como loca jaja  
  
Pues chica, por ti! Gracias a tu ayuda y apoyo es por lo que ahora mismo puedo publicar esta historia, por que tú fuiste la que me animaste a ello, un besazo!! Este capítulo también es para ti!!  
  
Por cierto, no os podréis quejar de mi ritmo de actualización ¿eh? jeje Intentaré seguir así, pero no prometo nada nn  
  
Ale, ahora a leer, y si queréis un capítulo más ya sabéis, ¡¡review!!  
  
Capítulo 3: El Secuestro  
  
" ¡Harold, date prisa, el príncipe Oliver está a punto de llegar! " Le dijo la reina Lily a su hijo, mientras golpeaba en la puerta de su alcoba.  
  
" ¡Ya voy madre! ¡Sólo un minuto! " Pidió Harold desde su habitación.  
  
" ¡Eso mismo dijiste hace diez! Hijo, entiendo que no te quieras casar con él, pero retrasar su visita no resolverá nada " explicó Lily con un poco de lástima hacia su niño.  
  
La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Harold realmente bello. Lily se quedó sin palabras. Su hijo estaba guapísimo, su bebé... había crecido tanto... Harold miró a su madre, sin entender por qué se le había quedado mirando fijamente, sin decir nada. Un pensamiento súbito le vino a la mente y miró a sus propias ropas. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul oscuro, con un corte de escote que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho y que se unía con un cordón de plata. Las mangas eran muy largas (le sobre pasaban un poco las manos), pero eran fluidas y tenían un corte en un lado, desde el hombro, provocando que cada vez que levantaba la mano le dejara el brazo al descubierto. También llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color negro, con bordados plateados y dorados a los lados y unas botas de piel de dragón muy elegantes. Completaba su atuendo una capa de seda granate con el símbolo de Gryffindor bordado en ella y su corona de príncipe en la cabeza.  
  
No entendiendo el por qué de la quietud de su madre, Harold le miró a los ojos.  
  
" Madre, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Quizá no te agradan estas ropas? " Dicha pregunta saco a Lily de su ensoñación.  
  
" ... ¿eh? No, no, es sólo que... estás muy guapo " respondió mirándole con cariño y con... ¿tristeza?  
  
" ...gracias... " agradeció el príncipe ruborizándose.  
  
' Todavía es muy inocente ' pensó la reina esbozando una sonrisa. " Bueno vamos, el príncipe Oliver estará a punto de llegar"  
  
Tras este comentario Harold siguió a su madre hacia la entrada del palacio, sin que ella se percatase de la solitaria lágrima que corría por la mejilla de su hijo.  
  
" Dragón, ¿estás seguro de qué funcionará? " Cuestionó Pansy, pero al recibir una fría mirada de este rápidamente agregó " ¡no es que no confíe en ti! ¡Ni mucho menos! Es solo que... el palacio de Gryffindor es conocido por su seguridad y grandeza... "  
  
" Tranquila, tengo un aliado de confianza ahí dentro " contestó el Dragón Enmascarado mirando el palacio desde atrás de unos árboles.  
  
Desde su escondite podía ver el ajetreo que reinaba en el lugar: sirvientes corriendo de arriba a abajo, el ejército real haciendo pruebas de última hora, jardineros añadiendo unos toques al jardín, mayordomos colocando una enorme alfombra de terciopelo rojo ante la entrada principal... En otras circunstancias tanto movimiento le abría preocupado, pero hoy no. Gracias a su espía en el palacio sabía desde hace unos días que el príncipe Oliver de Alderan venía de visita. Al parecer había pedido en matrimonio al joven heredero de Gryffindor. Pero Dragón no se lo pondría tan fácil. Oh no... pensaba raptar al príncipe ante sus mismas narices, para que aprendiera quién mandaba aquí. Tenía sus propios planes para Harold...  
  
Y entonces lo vio.  
  
Allí, a la entrada principal, entre sus padres, se hallaba el joven príncipe.  
  
Dragón contuvo la respiración. La belleza y nobleza del heredero de Gryffindor era legendarias, a lo largo de los años centenares de nobles y reyes habían ido exclusivamente para ver a esa criatura de gran hermosura.  
  
Pero las historias no le hacían justicia.  
  
Era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado... de pronto pensó que el plan le gustaba más de lo que había pensado en un principio.  
  
Realmente iba a disfrutar con esto.  
  
Se lamió los labios, sin poder dejar de observar al objeto de su deseo.  
  
No tendría que tardar mucho, el príncipe de Alderan llegaría enseguida, entonces, él, Pansy y Ron se harían pasar por los criados personales de la familia real de dicho reino, se colarían en el castillo y raptarían a Harold. Si... era un plan perfecto, cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle, con todos sus pros y sus contras analizados, nada podría salir mal. No por nada era el ladrón más temido de los cinco reinos.  
  
Unos ruidos de trompetas le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Estas anunciaban la llegada de la familia real de Alderan.  
  
Y no por nada sonaban, de hecho, el carruaje real ya estaba entrando a los jardines del castillo.  
  
Izo una seña a sus compañeros y se acercaron sigilosamente a la zona.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
El plan había empezado.  
  
Harry esta visiblemente nervioso. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para que no se le notara no podía evitarlo. Era un libro abierto. Pero es que no era para menos, el hombre con el que se iba a encontrar en unos momentos era su futuro marido, la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.  
  
El rey James sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él había aceptado la propuesta, y de verdad que le dolía en el alma tener que entregar así a su niño, pero no tenía alternativa.  
  
Lo único que podía hacer ahora era infundirle ánimos, por lo que colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de este. Harry dio un respingo y miró a su padre a los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos le tranquilizó más que mil palabras; vio comprensión, tristeza y... ¿orgullo?  
  
Fue este último sentimiento lo que más le llamó la atención, ya que normalmente, hiciera lo que hiciera, y por muy bien que estuviera (ey! Rima y todo jaja xD) su padre nunca le dirigía ningún signo de sentirse orgulloso, es más, simplemente le decía que ' podía hacerlo mejor ', ni siquiera le miraba a la cara.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Al fin, al fin había conseguido que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Por eso había aceptado el compromiso, como un intento desesperado de llamar su atención.  
  
Eso era.  
  
Eso era lo que había ansiado desde que tenía uso de razón.  
  
Desde niño lo había tenido todo. Todos los juguetes, todos los lujos, todas las comidas, todas las ropas... todo. Todo lo que cualquier niño podría desear.  
  
Todo, excepto el cariño de su padre.  
  
Desde que tenía memoria todo lo que había hecho era un desesperado intento por captar la atención de su padre, por impresionarlo.  
  
Por desviar su mirada de los asuntos reales y que por un segundo, solo por un segundo, le mirara a los ojos y reconociera su presencia.  
  
Por eso, por ver esa mirada en los ojos de su padre, había seguido sus pasos al pie de la letra. Había hecho todo lo que él le había ordenado, lo que todos esperaban del heredero de James Potter.  
  
Porque eso era lo que era.  
  
SU heredero.  
  
No Harold, eso no existía, sino el heredero de James Potter.  
  
Y se había esforzado, de verdad que lo había hecho. Todo lo que hacía, todos sus movimientos decían a gritos ' ¡eh! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Puedes verme? ¡Soy tu hijo! ¿Puedes ver esto? Lo he hecho por ti... '  
  
Pero no había habido manera... No.  
  
Por eso era que ahora, al ver la mirada tan ansiada en esos ojos, le asaltaban las lágrimas.  
  
Pero no debía llorar.  
  
Un príncipe no llora.  
  
Un príncipe era fuerte.  
  
Pero es que... la había deseado tanto tiempo...  
  
De pronto, el sonido de las trompetas reales sacaron a Harold de sus pensamientos.  
  
Dios... por un momento se había olvidado de su situación.  
  
Pues bien, pensaba afrontarla con la cabeza bien alta. Esa mirada en los ojos de su padre le había despejado todas sus dudas. Al fin lo había encontrado. Esta era la forma de hacer a James Potter orgulloso de él, y no iba a desperdiciarla.  
  
El elegante carruaje se detuvo a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, justo al inicio de la enorme alfombra. La puerta fue abierta por un joven mayordomo de pelo rojo que le resultaba vagamente familiar... Entonces un hombre de unos cuarenta años, fornido, de pelo castaño y lacio y ojos marrones, vestido elegantemente y con una ostentosa corona de oro repleta de joyas sobre la cabeza, salió del carruaje, se trataba del rey Rúbian Aliser Wood, rey de Alderan. Seguidamente, extendió la mano para ayudar a su esposa, la reina Miriam Difalham Wood. Era una mujer de unos treinta y siete años, delgada, de pelo ondulado y castaño y si bien no era lo que se dice exactamente hermosa, su porte transmitía una decisión, orgullo y nobleza que la hacían ciertamente atractiva. Tras ella surgió un hombre de veinte años, ahí fue cuando Harold contuvo la respiración.  
  
El joven era muy alto, delgado pero con músculos, seguramente por los entrenamientos de esgrima, tenía el pelo lacio y castaño, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como el mar, como los de su madre. Se trataba del príncipe Oliver Thomas Wood, el heredero de Alderan.  
  
Oliver alzó la mirada y miró a Harold a los ojos.  
  
En ese momento Harold sintió un escalofrío.  
  
Estaba aterrado.  
  
Y no era de extrañar, ya que nunca antes había estado con nadie. Y ese hombre iba a ser el único que conociera... (ya me entendéis jejeje pensad mal y acertareis xD)  
  
Oliver sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Entonces, la familia real de Alderan fue caminando por la preciosa alfombra hacia los otros monarcas. Los guardias reales de Gryffindor levantaban sus lanzas a su paso, mientras de fondo se oían las trompetas. La voz de un hombre anunció a los visitantes justo cuando estos llegaban ante Harold y sus padres.  
  
Todos hicieron una leve inclinación y James se adelantó dos pasos para exclamar:  
  
" Bienvenidos seáis a mi reino, sus majestades. "  
  
" Muchas gracias majestad, es todo un honor. " contestó el rey de Alderan " Permítanme presentaros a mi esposa, la reina Miriam Difalham Wood de Alderian y a mi hijo, Oliver Thomas Wood de Alderian. " Cada vez que presentaba a uno de los dos estos hacían una pequeña inclinación.  
  
" Encantado de conoceros. Ahora, tengo el placer de presentaros a mi esposa Lilian Liflénn Potter de Gryffindor (reverencia) y a mi hijo, Harold James Potter de Gryffindor. " Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin mirar a nadie en particular.  
  
Una vez hechas las presentaciones como mandaba el real protocolo, procedieron a dar un paseo por el jardín. Estuvieron andando entre las flores durante dos horas, paseo en el que hablaron todos menos Harry, ya que él no dijo ni una palabra ni miró a Oliver en ningún momento.  
  
Fue entonces, que Lily tuvo una gran idea.  
  
" Disculpen, pero ¿por qué no dejamos a nuestros hijos a solas para que se conozcan mejor? Después de todo, son ellos los que van a contraer matrimonio. " Harold le echó a su madre una mirada asesina y ella sonrió apologéticamente.  
  
" Me parece una excelente idea Lilian, James ¿qué le parece si mientras nosotros vamos mirando esos tratados de alianza? " Sugirió el rey Rúbian.  
  
" Me parece excelente " respondió " Bien chicos, pórtense bien, en una hora enviaré a alguien para que os retiréis a asearos un poco para la comida, nuestros invitados deben estar ansiosos " aclaró James, esto último mirando con una sonrisa al otro rey.  
  
" Si, padre " aceptó Harry.  
  
Dicho esto, los reyes se fueron rumbo al interior del palacio y ellos se quedaron solos. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio, en el que Harold le dedicaba su atención a las rosas. Cansado de esto, Oliver se acercó silenciosamente y le susurró al oído.  
  
" ¿Te gustan las rosas? "  
  
Harold dio un respingo "... s-si... "  
  
" ¿De qué color? " Volvió a susurrar, acercándose cada vez más.  
  
" ... blan... blancas... " Harry maldijo su falta de elocuencia, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Hacía apenas unas horas estaba decidido a que todo marchara perfectamente, entonces... ¿por qué le costaba hablar claro? Ciertamente la cercanía del príncipe le ponía nervioso.  
  
" Yo prefiero las rojas... " volvió a susurrar. A este punto, Oliver ya estaba lo más cerca posible a Harold (por la espalda) "... significan... pasión " acto seguido le dio un mordisquito en la oreja. A lo que Harry se sobresaltó e intentó apartarse, pero Oliver fue más rápido cogiéndole fuertemente por la estrecha cintura, evitando que se alejara.  
  
" ¿Qué ocurre? " Volvió a susurrar, esta vez cerca de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas " ¿me tienes miedo? "  
  
" ... n-no... es... es solo que... uh... yo... " Harry estaba muy sonrojado y asustado. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado con alguien (sin contar a su madre nn)  
  
" ¿O es que acaso...? " Pequeña succión en el cuello "¿... te excita? "  
  
" ...uh... " Harry no sabía que hacer. El príncipe le estaba provocando sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.  
  
Comenzó a temblar.  
  
" ¿Qué ocurre? " Preguntó el príncipe al notar el temblor del joven que tenía en brazos " ¿tienes frío? " sonrió ante un pensamiento " no te preocupes, yo te calentaré... "  
  
Entonces asió la barbilla de Harry con una mano y le besó, mientras que con la otra le seguía sujetando por la cintura.  
  
Movió sus labios, lamiendo los del joven. Harry estaba con los ojos como platos. Quería que parase, decirle que iba demasiado rápido, que se acababan de conocer. Pero estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. Oliver le mordió el labio inferior, a lo que Harold abrió la boca por el dolor, momento que el otro aprovechó para meter su lengua. Nuestro joven príncipe no sabía que hacer. No podía moverse.  
  
De repente, notó como la mano que estaba en su cintura le acariciaba para, acto seguido, descender...  
  
Pegó un respingo cuando esa mano se posó en su trasero, y cuando esta comenzó a masajearlo.  
  
De verdad que estaba asustado. No. Asustado no era la palabra.  
  
Aterrado.  
  
Sí.  
  
Eso es lo que estaba. Estaba aterrado.  
  
Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por momentos. Si esto es lo que pasaba en su primer encuentro, en medio del jardín, donde cualquiera podría verles... no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría nada más estuvieran a solas en una habitación...  
  
De pronto se oyó un débil " ejem, ejem "  
  
Oliver dejó de besarle y se giró.  
  
El sonido había venido de un muchacho delgado y de pelo oscuro.  
  
" Disculpen, sus altezas, pero su majestad la reina Lilian me ha enviado para comunicarles que en un momento estará la comida " les informó con una profunda reverencia " ella desea que se dirijan a sus aposentos y se preparen para el banquete "  
  
" Por supuesto... " Oliver le dio una última mirada a Harold, le pasó la lengua por su cuello y le soltó. " Terminaremos en otro momento nuestra... conversación, mi príncipe " dijo recalcando el mi " ha sido un verdadero placer " Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al palacio.  
  
Harry no se había movido en ningún momento, seguía con la vista fija en el suelo y con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.  
  
" Alteza, le ruego me acompañe " le dijo el sirviente haciendo un ademán de irse. Pero Harold no se movía. " Por favor alteza, todos le esperan "  
  
Harold seguía sin moverse. Por lo que el sirviente se preocupó y se atrevió a acercarse, eso sí, lentamente. Sabía que le podían colgar por ello.  
  
Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del joven heredero e hizo que este le mirara a los ojos  
  
" Alteza, por favor " susurró con un tono dulce.  
  
Harry tenía la mirada vacía, como hipnotizada; pero al ver los ojos del otro los suyos cobraron vida.  
  
Estaba cautivado. Cautivado por esos ojos.  
  
Eran grises. Pero no un gris opaco y vulgar. No. Se trataba de un gris con diferentes tonos de intensidad a lo largo de todo el iris, con brillos azulados, un gris despierto y brillante, repleto de esperanzas y sueños.  
  
Un gris único.  
  
" Alteza, ¿me ha oído? " Esto sacó al príncipe de su ensimismamiento, y al ver lo cerca que estaba del sirviente, y la posición en la que se encontraban, se alejó inmediatamente.  
  
Después de lo ocurrido con el príncipe Oliver..., ' su prometido ', estar ten cerca de alguien le ponía muy nervioso. Aunque, extrañamente, el estar junto al sirviente le tranquilizaba, no sabía por qué, pero sentía una especie de seguridad infundada... a lo mejor era por sus ojos.  
  
Si, definitivamente eran unos ojos preciosos.  
  
" Le suplico que me disculpe, su alteza, no era mi intención asustaros, pero... no os movíais ni hablabais y... " suspiró "... tan sólo quería saber si estabais bien " explicó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.  
  
Harold se le quedó mirando fijamente " Estoy bien, gracias "  
  
" En ese caso, alteza, si es tan amable de seguirme... " el sirviente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido por el príncipe.  
  
" No me suena haberte visto antes "  
  
" No me extraña, aquí hay muchos sirvientes "  
  
" Cierto " El joven de ojos grises sonrió internamente, ¡uf! Había estado cerca...  
  
" ¿Cómo te llamas? " Preguntó Harry, intentando averiguar más. Tenía mucha curiosidad.  
  
" Mask Gonard para servirle, señor "  
  
" ¿Mask Gonard? Ese sí que es un nombre extraño " dijo con un ligero tono divertido en la voz.  
  
" En realidad no es mi verdadero nombre " mientras decía esto, habían llegado a un extremo del jardín. Pero como Harold estaba sumergido en la conversación no se percató ni de hacía dónde iban ni de que, extrañamente, no había ningún guardia a la vista.  
  
" Es un nombre inventado " se detuvieron cerca de unos árboles.  
  
" ¿Y eso? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? " Harry no podía apartar la vista de los plateados ojos.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, Mask se arrancó la negra peluca, revelando un pelo rubio platinado y se puso una máscara negra con el dibujo de un dragón en ella.  
  
" Dragón Enmascarado "  
  
" ...No... " El joven heredero de Gryffindor estaba a punto de gritar cuando unas cuantas personas emergieron de los árboles, le cogieron y le taparon la boca.  
  
" ¡Mmm! ¡¡Mmm!! "  
  
" Si te portas bien y te estas quieto no te haremos daño, no es... nuestra intención precisamente " Dragón se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
  
Pero Harold no se rindió, y continuó esforzándose contra su apresor, quien de un golpe le dejó inconsciente y se lo cargó al hombro.  
  
Mientras penetraban al bosque, el rubio le dijo al pelirrojo portador del ojiverde: " Muy bien hecho Ron, amigo mío. La ayuda de tu hermana ha sido indispensable "  
  
Y riendo siguieron caminando hacia el carruaje que les esperaba al otro lado para la huida. Había sido fácil. Muy fácil.  
  
La primera parte del plan había sido todo un éxito.  
  



	4. Perversas intenciones

Hola!! Bueno aquí estoy yo manteniendo mi ritmo de un capítulo por día xD Espero seguir así... aunque ya lo sabéis, no prometo nada ¬¬ Y lo cierto es que este capítulo lo tenía ya escrito desde ayer xD Si es que cuando una tiene inspiración (por favor, no te vayas musa mia!! XD)  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!! Me alegro mucho de que esta historia tenga tanta aceptación!!  
  
Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo: Perversas intenciones, ¿por qué será? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD  
  
Por cierto, a habido gente que me ha pedido la dirección de dónde tengo puestos mis cómics yaoi de Harry Potter y dibujos. Están en mi grupo de yahoo: Para poder verlos tendréis que haceros socios, pero tranquilas que yo os acepto enseguida nn Eso sí, teneis que tener un correo en yahoo, porque sino no podréis registraros uu  
  
Capítulo 4: Perversas intenciones   
  
Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz que había en el lugar. Estaba acostado sobre algo blando y cómodo... era una cama, muy grande con sábanas negras de seda...  
  
Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y echó una mirada alrededor.  
  
No conocía este sitio.  
  
Parecía ser una habitación. Las paredes eran de piedra gris oscura, la cama estaba pegada a una de ellas y en una esquina había muchos cojines amontonados.  
  
Lo cierto era que la estancia era enorme, con todo tipo de muebles o accesorios, los cuales a simple vista se notaba que eran muy caros... No había ninguna ventana, pero la alcoba estaba levemente iluminada, con el mismo tono de luz que hay en un atardecer.  
  
" Veo que ya has despertado "  
  
Harold se sobresaltó. Era una voz masculina que le resultaba vagamente familiar...  
  
Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.  
  
" Ya era hora, llevabas un buen rato inconsciente... " declaró la voz con un ligero tono de burla y preocupación.  
  
" ... ¿Qui... quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? " Preguntó, todavía recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, buscando al otro.  
  
" Je, sólo han pasado unas horas ¿y ya te has olvidado de mí? "  
  
Dio un paso hacia alante y Harry le vio.  
  
Había estado apoyado en la pared, en una zona a oscuras donde el joven no podía verle. El rubio miró a Harold y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
" Que desconsiderado por su parte... 'alteza' " hizo una reverencia, como burlándose.  
  
Harry se quedó sin palabras. Ahora lo recordaba todo. La visita del príncipe Oliver, el paseo por los jardines, el 'acercamiento' de este, el sirviente de bellos ojos plateados, el Dragón Enmascarado...  
  
" ¡Tú! " Harry estaba furioso.  
  
" ¡Yo! " Dragón le hizo burla, moviendo sus manos en un fingido gesto de sorpresa.  
  
Esto solo enfureció más a Harry, que se acababa de percatar enteramente de la situación, le habían raptado...  
  
" ¡Me has secuestrado! " Recriminó con un tono indignado, levantándose de la cama.  
  
" Brillante observación, principito " declaró el rubio, sonriendo y posándose las manos en las caderas.  
  
" Pero... ¿por qué? " El ojiverde no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando " ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! "  
  
" Ciertamente no... " Dragón se cogió con una mano el mentón, haciendo como que pensaba " Pero te necesito para mis propósitos " agregó mirándole directamente a los ojos. A lo que Harry se ruborizó. Porque vale, estaba en una situación peligrosa, muy peligrosa; pero no por ello iba a dejar de admitir que su apresor era atractivo. MUY atractivo.  
  
"... ¿¿Qué propósitos?? " En un instante, el rubio se le había acercado y le había cogido de la cintura, acercándose tanto que el moreno podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.  
  
" Perversas intenciones " Susurró lamiéndose los labios.  
  
El joven príncipe no sabía que hacer, no podía moverse. Pero una cosa sí tenía clara: No iba a permitir que se aprovecharan de él. No otra vez.  
  
De un empujón se separó del rubio, quien solamente sonrió.  
  
" Apártate de mí " Harry realmente estaba furioso.  
  
" Oh bien, me gustan con carácter " declaró el otro encogiéndose de hombros. Fue a dar un paso hacia Harold, pero este le interrumpió.  
  
" ¡¡He dicho que no acerques!! "  
  
" ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ... ¿Tú? " Sonrisa despectiva. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, viendo como el 'principito' intentaba salvar su honor... Hizo ademán de volver a acercarse.  
  
Harry estaba desesperado al ver al rubio yendo de nuevo hacia él. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento.  
  
Rápidamente observo a su alrededor, para ver si había algo que pudiera ayudarle... un destello llamó su atención. Allí, a escasos centímetros de él, se encontraba una elegante daga de plata sobre la mesita de noche. La cogió con un movimiento rápido y colocó la punta en su cuello.  
  
" Si das un solo paso más me atravieso la garganta " amenazó con una mirada desafiante.  
  
Dragón se paró en seco. Mierda, se le estaba yendo de las manos... pero no podía dejar que el moreno se diera cuenta de ello o perdería el control de la situación completamente.  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y le miro a los ojos. Dios... que ojos más bonitos tenía el principito... eran impresionantes... más verdes que las esmeraldas, y más intensos que el fuego... y brillaban con tanta determinación...  
  
Sí.  
  
Esos ojos debían ser suyos.  
  
" Vamos querido, sabes perfectamente que es un farol... no te atreverás a hacerlo " exclamó suavemente, acercándose un poco más.  
  
" Pruébame " El rubio, al ver la mirada de decisión en sus ojos se asustó. Realmente pensaba hacerlo.  
  
Pero no podía permitirlo.  
  
No. No le dejaría.  
  
" Venga, príncipe. Baja la daga y hablemos civilizadamente. " Dragón dio un paso hacia atrás, para ver si así el ojiverde se sentía más seguro.  
  
" Ni hablar "  
  
" No te haré daño "  
  
" No te creo "  
  
" Te lo juro por mi honor "  
  
Harold lo pensó seriamente. Durante su infancia habían leído muchos libros de ladrones, y si había algo en lo que todos coincidían era en que los grandes ladrones siempre cumplían su palabra. Era una norma del Código de los Ladrones.  
  
Y ciertamente este era un gran ladrón, por mucho que le costase admitirlo.  
  
Después de unos interminables minutos de reflexión, que al ladrón le parecieron horas, el príncipe bajó la daga.  
  
" Está bien " Mirada altiva y orgullosa, digna de un futuro rey " Hablemos "  
  
Mientras tanto, en Gryffindor, en el salón del trono...  
  
" ¿¿¡¡Pero cómo puede haber desaparecido!!?? ¡¡¡La gente no se desvanece así como así!!! " El rey James le gritaba furiosamente al capitán de la guardia real " ¿¿¡¡Acaso no os ordené vigilarle en todo momento!!?? ¿¿¡¡Eh!!?? "  
  
" Pe... pero majestad... y-yo... nosotros... " el soldado estaba arrodillado ante su monarca, sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
  
" ¿¿¡¡Qué habéis estado haciendo tú y todos los demás en vez de vigilar a mi hijo!!?? " El soldado iba a decir algo, pero James le interrumpió " ¡¡CONTESTA!! "  
  
"... Majestad, le juro que no le quitamos la vista de encima en ningún momento, pero... " tragó saliva. Tenía la boca seca " Allá a las dos de la tarde alguien me golpeó y me quedé inconsciente... " otro trago de saliva "... Cuando desperté, estaba en el suelo, junto a una docena de hombres más... "  
  
" ¡INÚTILES! ¡¡SOIS TODOS UNOS INÚTILES!! ¡¡YA PODÉIS REZAR PARA QUE MI HIJO ESTE BIEN, PORQUE COMO TENGA EL MÁS MÍNIMO RASGUÑO AQUÍ VAN A CORRER CABEZAS!! "  
  
De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
" ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿QUIÉN ES AHORA?? "  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Hermione entró en la sala, notablemente asustada.  
  
Hizo una torpe reverencia y habló con voz queda.  
  
" ... M-majestad... ha... hay algo que debería ver... " alzó una mano, en la que sujetaba un pergamino cerrado con el sello de un dragón negro con una serpiente enrollada en una de sus patas "... E... esto estaba en la habitación de... " tragó saliva "... su alteza el príncipe... "  
  
Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.  
  
James avanzó hasta ella con grandes zancadas y le arrebató el pergamino. Se fijó en él y lo que vio lo asustó. Era lo que más había temido. El sello del Dragón Enmascarado.  
  
Eso sólo quería decir una cosa.  
  
Ya sabía por qué Harry había desparecido.  
  
Rápidamente rompió el sello y desenrolló el pergamino, tenía miedo de lo que podría haber escrito.  
  
La letra era de color verde y muy elegante, el mensaje indudablemente claro.  
  
' Querido ' rey James Wilfred Potter de Gryffindor,  
  
Mis más 'sinceros' respetos y saludos para usted, majestad. (El sarcasmo impregnando cada letra)  
  
Espero que no le importe prestarme a su hijo, el príncipe Harold, por digamos unos... ¿cuantos años?  
  
Jajajajaja Puedo imaginarme la cara de sorpresa que tendrá mientras lee esta carta... y también la furia de la que seguramente estará preso... pero no debe extrañarle tanto... ¿verdad mi rey? Usted ya se esperaba esto, de una manera... u otra.  
  
Sabía que este día llegaría, y le da rabia no haber podido evitarlo...  
  
Pero no se culpe por ello... Después de todo, soy el Dragón Enmascarado, el ladrón más grande y temido de los cinco reinos.  
  
Nadie puede pararme... ni siquiera usted.  
  
En fin, considere su deuda pagada... su hijo es el pago perfecto.  
  
Firmado, El Dragón Enmascarado  
  
El rey de Gryffindor se había quedado muy pálido.  
  
" ¿James? " Llamó Lily tras unos instantes " ¿Qué ocurre querido? ¿Qué es esa carta? "  
  
"... El Dragón Enmascarado... " Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, como no creyendo lo que había oído "... El Dragón Enmascarado se ha llevado a Harold... "  
  
" ¿¿QUÉ?? " Lily corrió y le quitó el pergamino a su marido, para leerlo ávidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaban más a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Finalmente, levantó la mirada hacia su marido.  
  
" ¿Qué significa esto James? " Preguntó enérgicamente.  
  
James rehuía su mirada " ¿El qué? "  
  
" ¡Esto! " Exclamó alzando la mano, enseñando el pergamino. " ¿¡Qué quiere decir con eso de 'deuda'!? " " No lo sé " declaró fríamente, todavía sin mirarle.  
  
" Mírame a los ojos. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sabes de qué va todo esto. " Ordenó Lily desafiante. Su tono de voz le decía a James que esta era su última oportunidad. Ahora podría contarlo todo... pero ¿cómo reaccionarían los demás? Seguramente le repudiarían... y hasta podrían matarle...  
  
No. No podía decírselo a nadie, y mucho menos a su amada esposa.  
  
No quería pederla. Y si para ello tenía que mentirle, que así fuera.  
  
Se puso su habitual máscara de hombre fuerte que lo controla todo y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
" No sé nada, Lily. Te lo juro "  
  
Y Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle, aunque todavía tenía un ligero sentimiento que le decía que ahí fallaba algo... y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.  
  
Costara lo que costara.  
  
Bajó la mano y se cubrió el rostro con ellas.  
  
" Mi pequeño... " Comenzó a sollozar, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin pausa por sus mejillas. James se acercó y la abrazó, dejando que llorara en su hombro.  
  
La familia real de Alderian los miraba conmocionados y les compadecían. Si en vez de Harold hubiera sido su Oliver... No sabrían que hacer.  
  
Era este último precisamente el que estaba más furioso de todos. Cuando se enteró de que un hombre que no era él se había llevado a su Harold le arremetió una inmensa ola de celos.  
  
¿¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a poner sus despreciables manos sobre su posesión??  
  
Porque sí, Harold era suyo, le pertenecía.  
  
Y no descansaría hasta matar con sus propias manos a ese despreciable ladrón. Oh no... no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie. Ese desgraciado pagaría por su atrevimiento. Y muy caro.  
  
" Entonces, ¿dónde estamos? " Preguntó Harry.  
  
" En mi guarida " Dragón se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.  
  
Él y Harold seguían en la misma posición que antes. De pie, uno enfrente del otro, el moreno con la cama tras él.  
  
" ¿Por qué estoy aquí? "  
  
" Porque te he raptado " ¿el rubio se estaba divirtiendo o eran imaginaciones suyas?  
  
" ¡No! ¿De verdad? " sarcasmo en forma pura.  
  
" Si, de verdad " Dragón le seguía el juego, no tenía intención de revelarle sus planes... al menos no aún.  
  
" ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Exijo saber por qué estoy aquí! ¡Y exijo que me lleves de vuelta al palacio! "  
  
Dragón alzó una ceja, dejando atrás su sonrisa arrogante " Exiges demasiado, mi príncipe; y me temo que lo que pides no es posible " otra vez esa sonrisa. Este hombre estaba desesperando a Harry.  
  
" ¡No es una petición! ¡¡Es una orden!! " Ante esto, el ladrón se puso serio.  
  
En un momento estaba a escasos centímetros del moreno, casi juntando sus frentes y mirándole cos sus fríos ojos grises. Harry se sorprendió de la tormenta que en ellos había.  
  
" A mí nadie me da órdenes " declaró el rubio con un tono peligroso de voz, marcando cada palabra.  
  
El joven heredero de Gryffindor intentó separarse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Le cogió de la cintura y le acercó todo lo que pudo. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, capturo sus labios.  
  
Harold no sabía qué hacer, se sentía impotente, era la segunda vez en ese día que le besaban por la fuerza y que no podía hacer nada.  
  
Intentó liberarse con más fuerza cuando noto que una lengua invadía su boca. Pero el rubio era mucho más fuerte y no le soltó en ningún momento.  
  
Después de unos minutos que a Harry se le hicieron interminables, Dragón abandonó su boca y se centró en el cuello; mordiendo, chupando y succionando en la zona del pulso.  
  
Harry abrió la boca repetidas veces, pero nada salía de ella. El rubio le provocaba unas sensaciones que, aunque le doliera admitirlo, eran muy placenteras. Nunca había sentido algo así, y era... embriagador...  
  
No quería que parara...  
  
Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer que había pensado eso... Por un instante había estado dispuesto a... ¡¡No!! ¡No, no, no! ¡Tenía que separarse ahora mismo! ¡Ya!  
  
"... nn... n-no... no... ¡no! " Protestó Harry, pero el rubio le ignoró y siguió besándole el cuello, centrándose en dejar una buena marca.  
  
Era exquisito.  
  
"... mmm... no... me... me habías prometido que... que no me harías daño... " dijo Harold débilmente.  
  
El rubio sonrió y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, para después susurrar " Pero no te estoy haciendo daño... ¿verdad? " mordisquito en la oreja.  
  
El moreno abrió la boca del placer, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo...  
  
El Dragón Enmascarado sonrió y le empujó contra la cama, colocándose encima de él.  
  
Había ganado la partida.  
  
N/A: Ya sabéis, si queréis que continué... REVIEW!!!! nn 


	5. Inocencia robada

Capítulo 5: Inocencia robada   
  
Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, mientras seguía besándole en los labios, recorriendo con la lengua cada rincón de su boca.  
  
Harold se había abandonado por completo a las atenciones del rubio. Había olvidado quién era y dónde estaba.  
  
Pero eso no importaba.  
  
Lo único que importaba eran esos suaves labios que le besaban con ternura, pero también con pasión contenida.  
  
Los labios de Dragón acariciaban los del príncipe suavemente, y de pronto los capturó en un beso apasionado. El rubio lamió los de Harry, quien abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua del otro acariciara la suya propia.  
  
Un débil gemido escapó de los labios de Harold, lo que hizo que la lujuria y deseo del ladrón crecieran significativamente, demostrándolo abriendo la camisa del moreno.  
  
Una vez quitada la molesta prenda y arrojada al suelo, Dragón dejó los carnosos labios para descender al pecho, maravillándose de la delicadeza y suavidad de este. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el pezón izquierdo. Harry abrió la boca y emitió un erótico gemido que volvió loco al rubio. Este, ya no pudiendo contenerse más, abandonó el cuello y se lanzó de lleno al pecho.  
  
Cuando posó su lengua en un pezón y comenzó a lamerlo, Harold comenzó a gemir seguido, haciendo que el rubio se encendiera más. El moreno estaba en la gloria, nunca había experimentado algo así, y la verdad, no sabía cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin esa maravillosa sensación...  
  
Dragón bajó un poco más, lamiendo todo el trayectorio hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se detuvo y metió la lengua, trazando círculos dentro.  
  
Sacó la lengua del ombligo, esta vez dedicándose a lamerle y besarle el vientre, mientras sus manos deshacían el pantalón del principito y se lo bajaba hasta la mitad del muslo.  
  
Volvió a descender, llegando a donde estaba la goma de sus calzoncillos. Puso sus dientes en esta y comenzó a bajarlo... lenta y sensualmente, aunque con urgencia, porque si continuaba así mucho más pronto se correría, y eso era precisamente lo que quería... pero dentro de aquella criatura tan hermosa.  
  
Los dejó a la altura de la mitad del muslo, como con los pantalones, y aprovechó para quitarle ambas prendas de una sola vez, rozando a su paso las delgadas piernas.  
  
Al fin consiguió librarse de ellos y tirarlos al suelo, junto a las otras prendas.  
  
Una vez hecho esto, dirigió la mirada a su príncipe. Porque sí. Él era suyo. Y en breve nadie podría discutirlo.  
  
Al verle por fin totalmente desnudo, se quedó sin habla.  
  
La visión era lo más erótico y caliente que había visto, y eso que había tenido infinidad de amantes... pero ninguno de ellos parecía llenar ese hueco en su alma... sin embargo este era diferente.  
  
Su negro cabello estaba esparramado por la cama, dándole ganas de cogerlo entre sus manos y acariciarlo. Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda estaban entrecerrados, nublados con el placer. Sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, lo sabía por el leve brillo que desprendían, aunque también estaban entre cerrados, revelando una respiración agitada.  
  
Su cuello era delgado y suave, lleno de marcas amoratadas causadas por sus propios labios. Descendió la mirada y se maravilló, una vez más, con su pecho liso y suave, sin rastro alguno de vello corporal, y con un tono de piel tostado que le hacía ciertamente irresistible.  
  
Siguió bajando, y esta vez se recreó con sus partes más íntimas.  
  
Vaya, vaya... ¿quién iba a pensar que el principito iba a estar tan bien... dotado? Él desde luego no, pero no se quejaba.  
  
Al contrario.  
  
Toda aquella visión era una delicia para los sentidos... aunque lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus piernas.  
  
Eran fuertes y duras (suponía que por las clases de equitación), pero a la vez eran delgadas y tan suaves como la seda. De un tamaño y forma perfectas.  
  
No pudiendo contenerse más, se arrancó la camisa de un tirón y la arrojó al suelo, siendo seguida por el resto de su atuendo.  
  
Volvió a echarle una mirada y se inclinó sobre sus labios, abrazándole y besándole desesperadamente.  
  
Mientras hacia esto, una mano traviesa llegó a la parte inferior del cuerpo, acariciando los muslos internos, provocando que el moreno abriera mucho los ojos y se aferrara al cuello del rubio, mientras soltaba un gemido más alto.  
  
Dios, estaba en la gloria... Harold ya no podía más, esto era demasiado para él... Quería al rubio dentro de él, y lo quería ya.  
  
Todo sucedió muy rápido. Lo único que sabía Dragón era que hace un momento estaba sobre el príncipe y ahora era el moreno el que estaba encima de él. Besándole con pasión mientras con sus manos le agarraba la cabeza, sin dejarle libertad de movimiento.  
  
Mira por donde... el principito podía ser todo lo inocente e ingenuo que quisiera, pero cuando se soltaba... era una fiera.  
  
Y a Dragón le encantaba dominar a las fieras.  
  
Harry descendió y se dedicó a besarle y lamerle el cuello con urgencia. Insistiendo en el punto del pulso, donde mordió y chupó sin descanso.  
  
Todo en él destilaba fogosidad.  
  
Pero cuando Dragón notó que las cosas se le iban de las manos fue cuando sintió como una mano rozaba su parte más íntima. Y no pudo evitar un gemido.  
  
Sobre todo cuando esa mano comenzó a acariciarle de arriba a abajo, lenta y tortuosamente, haciéndole respirar muy agitadamente y provocando algún que otro gemido de frustración cuando la mano tomaba un poco de velocidad y de repente lo reducía.  
  
Sintiendo que si seguía así todo terminaría demasiado pronto, hizo gala de su fuerza de voluntad y volvió a colocarse encima de Harry.  
  
Una mano bajó a sus partes, para devolverle la jugada con la misma moneda.  
  
Primero pasó delicadamente su dedo índice desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo el mismo camino de regreso, para seguidamente envolverlo con una mano y acariciarlo lentamente. Los gemidos y boqueadas de Harold le excitaban sobre manera, no lograba entender como alguien tan puro podía ejercer tal poder sobre él... aunque pensándolo bien puede que fuera precisamente eso lo que tanto le atraía, su pureza.  
  
Una pureza que pronto robaría.  
  
Viendo como el moreno arqueaba la espalda de placer y gemía cada vez más fuerte, detuvo sus suministraciones, no fuera a ser que se le viniera antes y se estropeara todo...  
  
Entonces volvió a besarle en los labios y le alzó las caderas.  
  
Se apartó un poco y se roció los dedos de una mano con un pequeño frasco de cristal, para seguidamente dirigirla a la entrada del otro. Pero cuan fue su sorpresa al descubrir que este ya estaba lubricado. Al parecer era auto- lubricante, aunque claro, tampoco debería de haberle extrañado, después de todo era un Portador...  
  
Esto sin duda contemplaba un mar de posibilidades...  
  
Dejando estos pensamientos de lado al notar al moreno moverse bajo él, le sujetó de la cadera con la otra mano y acercó un dedo a su entrada...  
  
De pronto, la realidad golpeó a Harry, haciendo que tomara verdadera conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió que un largo dedo le penetraba.  
  
" ¡No! ¡Ah! " Harold intentó moverse fuera del intruso en su cuerpo, pero una mano se colocó en su pecho, ejerciendo fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse.  
  
" ¡No por favor! ¡Ah! ¡¡Basta!! " Las lágrimas corrían sin descanso por sus mejillas, cuando un segundo dedo entró en él. " ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Me...!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Me duele!! "  
  
Draco se inclinó un poco más y le susurró en la oreja palabras tranquilizadoras y tiernas.  
  
" Chsssss... tranquilo mi príncipe, esto solo es el principio... pronto me pedirás más... te duele porque estas muy tenso... relájate y dejará de hacerlo... " Y dicho esto insertó un tercero.  
  
" ¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero por favor... detente...! " Sus protestas fueron bajando de volumen a medida que el dolor desaparecía y era sustituido por otra sensación...  
  
De pronto, los dedos del rubio tocaron una parte especial dentro del moreno que hizo a este soltar un gemido muy fuerte, como una especie de grito.  
  
" ¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¡Oh Dios... AH!!! ¡¡¡AH!!! ...mmm... ¡¡¡AH!!! " Los dedos del otro entraban y salían sin ningún problema, y fue entonces que decidió que ya estaba listo para el plato fuerte.  
  
Ya podía resistirse, ya... pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario... (el de Harry)  
  
Sacando sus dedos del interior de Harold, le separó más las piernas, le alzó las caderas y, mirando a sus asustados ojos, le penetró de un golpe.  
  
" ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! " El grito de dolor que Harold dio se escuchó en toda la guarida. Era tal la angustia que este desprendía que muchos de los seguidores de Dragón se preguntaron si su líder no se estaría pasando... "... Por favor... basta... " Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, y el rubio, al verlo, se sintió horrible, ya que había sido él quien lo había provocado. Pero al menos le quedaba la certeza de que pronto el dolor pasaría, y él se ocuparía de procurarle un gran placer como recompensa.  
  
" Chsssssss, tranquilo, ya está, ya está... lo peor ya ha pasado... no te preocupes... " susurró mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente "... la primera vez siempre duele... tú no te preocupes... yo te haré sentir bien... te haré sentir el mejor placer del mundo. " Y dicho esto salió de él y le penetró lentamente.  
  
Siguió marcando un ritmo lento, aunque fue aumentando a medida que los gemidos de Harry se hacían más y más altos y seguidos. Pero ya no eran gemidos de dolor. Si no de placer. De un placer que nunca pensó que existiera... Dios... eso debería estar prohibido... tanto placer acabaría por volverle loco...  
  
Y Dragón pensaría lo mismo, porque empezó a marcar un ritmo asfixiante, llenando la habitación de gemidos y gritos de puro placer y lujuria, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la masculinidad de Harry al mismo ritmo.  
  
Con un último empujón más fuerte que los demás, ambos se vinieron en un prolongado grito de éxtasis.  
  
Harold se agarraba con frenesí a las sábanas, a la vez que arqueaba la espalda, asintiendo como el semen del rubio recorría su interior.  
  
Era una sensación indescriptible...  
  
Entonces todo acabó y Dragón se dejó caer encima de él, respirando agitadamente.  
  
El rubio miró hacia abajo, para ver cómo estaba su príncipe, pero cuan fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo dormido.  
  
Y no le extrañaba, la verdad.  
  
Después de todo el "ejercicio" que habían hecho, era natural que estuviera cansado... hasta él lo estaba.  
  
Con un último esfuerzo, salió del otro y rodó hasta quedar acostado a su lado. Le miró tiernamente y le beso. Pero no un beso como los otros, si no un beso casto, suave y puro. Algo que no entendía por qué hacía, ya que nunca antes en sus relaciones con otras personas había sido tan manso...  
  
Repasando los eventos de la noche, se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de las dulces palabras de cariño que le había dedicado...  
  
Pero... ¿cómo podía ser eso?  
  
Él era el Dragón Enmascarado.  
  
El ladrón más temido de los cinco reinos.  
  
Era de hielo.  
  
No tenía sentimientos.  
  
No DEBÍA tener sentimientos.  
  
Volvió a dirigir su mirada a ese bello rostro, y comprendió que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, pues ¿quién no iba a sentir cariño por esa delicada criatura?  
  
Porque sólo era eso, cariño.  
  
Si, no era nada más...  
  
No PODÍA permitirse nada más.  
  
El se debía a su gente, a su causa y a su reino...  
  
No podía enamorarse de nadie...  
  
No.  
  
......  
  
Pero.....  
  
... Mientras le veía, allí, dormido e indefenso, con las mejillas muy sonrosadas, húmedas por las lágrimas y los rojizos labios partidos, respirando con lentitud... supo que ya era tarde.  
  
... Ya no había marcha atrás...  
  
... Se había... ¿enamorado? 


	6. Huida

Holaaaaa!!! Perdón por el retraso!! He estado muy ocupada!! Oh no!! Estoy bajando el ritmo de escritura!! Oo Nyooooo!! Nyyyyoooo keroooo!! Pero en fin. Qué se le va a hacer, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo más antes posible nn Y ¡eh! Espero que apreciéis mi esfuerzo, porque son las 4 de la madrugada ç, mañana me tengo que levantar muy pronto porque me voy de viaje y ahora estoy aquí, terminando este capítulo y subiéndolo para que podáis leer algo durante mi ausencia nn (Quiero dormir... Que antesdeayer me quedé en casa de una amiga y no dormimos en toda la noche...). Bueno a eso iba, mañana me voy a Alicante (a tabarca y a Terra Mítica xD) (Otra vez ¬¬), así que no volveré hasta el miércoles por la madrugada. De manera que no esperéis el siguiente capítulo hasta dentro de unos... digamos cuatro o cinco días ¿vale? (Aunque a lo mejor luego me da la inspiración y tenéis el siguiente capítulo el jueves xD).  
  
Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo y, por supuesto, ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! ¡¡¡SOIS MI INSPIRACIÓN!!! ¡¡¡MI SALARIO!!! ¡¡¡MI VIDA!!! xD  
  
Capítulo 6: Huida   
  
Harold abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz del cuarto.  
  
Le dolía todo, y no sabía por qué. Suponía que sería por sus clases de esgrima, y que Robert, su maestro, se habría pasado otra vez...  
  
Al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudo abrirlos completamente.  
  
Ahí pasaba algo raro.  
  
No estaba en su habitación, ni tenía pinta de ser el palacio... Entonces... ¿dónde estaba?  
  
Intentó incorporarse para averiguarlo, pero no pudo. Había algo haciendo presión sobre su pecho y que le impedía levantarse. Miró hacia abajo y lo que vio fue como si le clavaran una flecha en mitad del corazón.  
  
Un chico rubio y de piel muy pálida dormía apaciblemente a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de Harry, como para evitar que escapara.  
  
Entonces lo recordó todo y se sonrojó muchísimo. Lo cierto era que sentía mucha rabia y vergüenza. Rabia por lo que aquel bastardo le había hecho, le había mancillado con sus sucias manos... le había robado su inocencia... le había... violado... Y vergüenza por las vergonzosas reacciones de su cuerpo... porque a pesar de haberse negado todo el rato este le había traicionado... lo había deseado...  
  
Decidiendo que no podía seguir allí por más tiempo, cogió la mano del rubio de encima suyo y la puso sobre la almohada. Si había algo que le daba bien, eso era su habilidad para desaparecer sin ser notado.  
  
Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al que reposaba en la cama y se vistió lo más silenciosamente y rápido que pudo. Cuando ya estaba listo se acercó a la puerta, pero cuando tocó el pomo para abrirla...  
  
" ¿Vas a alguna parte? " Harry se giró y vio al rubio mirándole y sonriendo arrogantemente desde la cama. Se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
"... Me voy a mi casa... " Respondió sin mirar al otro a los ojos.  
  
" De eso nada " Dragón se levantó ágilmente, sin importarle su desnudez, se acercó al moreno, le asió con una mano la cintura y con otra la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. " De aquí no te vas a mover. Eres mío. " Dicho esto capturó los otros labios con los suyos en un agresivo beso.  
  
Harry intentó separarse, pero el rubio era más grande y más fuerte que él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pequeño? Normalmente no le molestaba, pero era en momentos como ese en los que desearía no serlo tanto.  
  
Mientras Dragón le besaba con fuerza, la mano que antes sujetaba su barbilla ahora había descendido hasta el pecho, para desabotonarle la camisa, arrojarla al suelo de nuevo y acariciarle los pectorales...  
  
Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.  
  
Tenía miedo.  
  
Mucho miedo.  
  
Sabía que este hombre no se detendría, pues ya se lo había demostrado la noche anterior. No tenía sentimientos ni remordimientos, ni siquiera se había parado cuando se le había suplicado.  
  
Dios... cuanto le odiaba...  
  
Regresaría a su reino, y cuando lo hiciera se encargaría personalmente de que sufriera... y mucho.  
  
Con las fuerzas renovadas por el odio que sentía hacia aquel... ser, dio un empujón y consiguió separarse.  
  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás para distanciarse un poco y miró a los ojos al rubio, el cual notó en ellos un gran odio y rabia hacia su persona...  
  
" No te acerques a mí " El moreno tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que cerraba sus manos. " No te atrevas a volver a tocarme "  
  
El rubio sonrió socarronamente. " Je, que yo recuerde anoche no te importó tanto... " Ahí Harold explotó.  
  
" ¿¿¿Qué no me importó??? ¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ NO ME IMPORTÓ???!! ¡ME NEGUÉ TODO EL RATO! ¡¡¡ME VIOLASTE, MALDITA SEA!!! "  
  
" Pues si lo que haces cuando no quieres hacer algo es tirarte encima de alguien... ¿no crees que esa persona podría malinterpretarlo? " Harry se sonrojó y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
"... Yo... no me tiro... encima... de nadie... "  
  
" ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces esto qué es? " Dijo el ladrón señalando su cuello, donde tenía una marca... un chupetón. Harold se sonrojó aún más.  
  
" ...... "  
  
" Eso pensaba " Dragón avanzó dos pasos, volviendo a quedar a escasos centímetros del otro. Se inclinó y le susurró en la oreja. " Te ha gustado... admítelo " Y le pasó la lengua por esta, dándole un mordisquito en el lóbulo, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera.  
  
" Podríamos volver a hacerlo... ya sabes... nadie nos molestará... " Le sopló levemente en la oreja y le agarró con las dos manos del trasero.  
  
Al sentir esto Harold abrió mucho los ojos y consiguió apartarle de otro empujón. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, pero se chocó contra la puerta. Una campanita de alarma sonó en su cabeza. No podía retroceder más. Estaba atrapado.  
  
Dragón sonrió con superioridad, y Harry pudo detectar en sus ojos un brillo de diversión mezclado con deseo y lujuria.  
  
" ¿Quieres jugar? Muy bien... pues juguemos " Acto seguido se lamió los labios y puso sus manos en la puerta, cada una a un lado de Harry, dejándole sin escapatoria.  
  
" No podrás escapar de mí... Como ya te he dicho antes, eres mío. " Harold cerró los ojos, pensando que le violaría ahí mismo, pero dio un grito de sorpresa cuando notó que era alzado por dos fuertes brazos y que lo posaban sobre la cama, para después sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre él.  
  
Abrió los ojos y vio al rubio sobre él, sonriendo.  
  
Comenzó a patalear y a esforzarse por quitárselo de encima, pero Dragón cogió con una mano las suyas y las colocó sobre su cabeza, para después volverle a mirar a los ojos.  
  
" ¿Ves? No tienes escapatoria " Dicho esto comenzó a chuparle y besarle el cuello, mientras Harry se agitaba e intentaba acabar, en vano, con el contacto.  
  
" ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!! " Gruesas lágrima caían por sus mejillas, pero al rubio parecía no importarle... Y continuó con lo suyo, haciendo oídos sordos a las crecientes protestas del príncipe.  
  
De pronto se abrió la puerta y un pelirrojo entró a la estancia con un pergamino en la mano.  
  
" Dragón, tenemos un problema. Tienes que ver es... to... Oops, ¿interrumpo algo? " Preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo, claramente divertido antes la escena que se suscitaba ante él.  
  
Dragón se detuvo y suspiró.  
  
" Si, interrumpes algo... ¿es que no se nota o qué? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado... " Ron sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.  
  
" Si, ya veo... Se nota que estás tratando con un problema muy... duro " añadió al ver parte de la entrepierna de Dragón, pero al ver la mirada que este le dirigía carraspeó. "Como decía, tenemos un problema, Dragón, un grave problema "  
  
" ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? ¿No puede esperar para más tarde? " Agregó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Harry, como diciéndole al pelirrojo que primero prefería terminar con lo que había empezado.  
  
" Me temo que no, amigo mío. Mira, hay pergaminos como estos por todas las partes del reino " Extendió una mano en la que había un pergamino con un retrato del rubio en el que ponía que, por orden del rey, se ofrecía una recompensa de 300 millones de galeones a aquel que atrapara al Dragón Enmascarado.  
  
Ante esto, Dragón, que conocía de sobra el poder de la persuasión por medio del dinero, se levantó de un salto y le arrebató el documento.  
  
" ¿Lo ves? ¡¡Te lo dije!! ¡¡Te dije que mi padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y que me buscaría!! " Exclamó Harold sentándose.  
  
Ron le miró y declaró " Pero es que esta orden de captura no es de su padre, 'alteza', sino del rey de Alderan. " Ante esto Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Alderan... ¿Pero... por qué... ? ¡Oh!... Oliver... Pero... ¿Por qué su padre no había hecho nada? Estaba muy bien que su prometido le buscara, pero... ¿no se suponía que eran sus padres los que más preocupados deberían estar por él? Y entonces, ¿no deberían ser ellos los primeros en dictar una orden de captura?... No entendía nada... de verdad que no entendía nada... Primero le ocultan cosas, le prometen con un desconocido contra su voluntad y luego no le buscan. Parecía como si quisieran librarse de él...  
  
Pero bien, al menos sí había alguien que se preocupaba de él... aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer que precisamente él le encontrara...  
  
¡Ey! ¡Espera un momento! ¡¡Por supuesto que quería que le encontrara!! ¡¡Cualquier persona era mejor que el Dragón Enmascarado!! ¡¡¡Cualquiera!!!  
  
...  
  
... ¿Verdad?  
  
" Je, debes de estar contento, 'príncipe', tu 'prometido' te esta buscando, no como tus padres... parece como si ellos no se preocuparan por ti ¿verdad? " Harold de sobresaltó, ¡parecía que el rubio le hubiera leído la mente!  
  
" No te sorprendas tanto, salta a la vista, me pregunto por qué será... " esbozó una irónica sonrisa mientras terminaba de vestirse " Bien Rock, convoca a todos, vamos a tener una reunión... " Decía esto mientras se dirigían a la puerta, pero justo antes de esto, se giró y miró al moreno.  
  
" ¡Ah! Por cierto, no te molestes en intentar escapar, no hay ninguna ventana, voy a cerrar la puerta con llave y hay dos guardias vigilándola, así que ni te molestes 'querido' " Sonriendo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry suspiró y miró a su alrededor.  
  
Bueno, por lo menos no estaba en un calabozo ¿no? Ahora la cuestión era qué iba a hacer para pasar el rato, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que si el ladrón de había dicho que no podría escapar de allí, es que no podría... al menos en esas condiciones...  
  
Mmm... se le estaba ocurriendo una idea... No era la mejor de todas, pero mejor es algo a nada...  
  
Bien, la llevaría a cabo, pero lo primero que necesitaba era un baño, y por suerte, el ladrón poseía uno para su uso privado. Así que le levantó,se dirigió a una puerta, la abrió y entró al baño.  
  
Mientras tanto, en una sala muy grande en otra parte de la guarida, Dragón estaba sentado en su trono, ligeramente más elevado que sus camaradas.  
  
" Bien amigos míos, como sabéis, ayer raptamos al príncipe Harold de Gryffindor. Por lo que han puesto una orden de busca y captura contra mi persona... otra vez " Sonrisa por parte del rubio y carcajada general por parte de sus seguidores" Aunque sinceramente esperaba que la pusieran más pronto " Otra carcajada general.  
  
" Bien mis queridos amigos, seguramente os estaréis preguntando qué haremos ahora, cuál será el siguiente paso... " Asentimiento general " Pues lo que haremos ahora será... un momento... ¿dónde esta Bogo (Blaise)? " Los ojos de Dragón recorrían la sala, pero no hallaba a su amigo...  
  
Algo hizo clic dentro de él y suspiró mirando a Ron.  
  
" No me digas que sigue enfadado "  
  
" Sip, no le sentó nada bien que le excluyeras del plan. " Respondió Ron, con sus manos en los bolsillos.  
  
" ¡Uf!... si lo hice por su bien... sabes tan bien como yo que si le llego a dejar participar habría ido derechito a matar al príncipe de Alderan, y eso lo habría echado todo a perder " Exclamó el rubio, pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
  
" ¡Ey! A mí no me digas nada, yo ya lo sé " Dijo levantando las manos.  
  
" Si, claro... ¿dónde está? ¿Nadie le dijo lo de la reunión? "  
  
" Está fuera, sentado en una roca en medio del bosque, yo se lo dije, pero me dijo que no pensaba venir " Declaró Pansy mordiéndose el labio. " Aja... debí haberlo imaginado... Bien, dejemos este tema y vayamos a lo que nos interesa... "  
  
Harry había encontrado ropa limpia en un armario de la habitación. Se notaba que era de Dragón, porque le venía algo grande, pero al menos estaba limpia.  
  
Se había bañado y aseado completamente, y ahora estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, viendo la ropa que se había puesto.  
  
Llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro que tenía un Dragón inmenso bordado en plata, la cabeza de este estaba alrededor de la parte superior, rodeándole el trasero, y el resto del cuerpo a lo largo de la pierna derecha. La camisa era rojo sangre y sencilla. Y para terminar, llevaba sus botas de piel de dragón.  
  
Había buscado la vestimenta más sencilla, ya que planeaba escapar y no llamar la atención, y si iba por ahí vestido con ropas caras la llamaría. A pesar de sus intenciones el conjunto que llevaba era lo más sencillo que había encontrado... y aún así se veía a simple vista que era muy caro... y de discreto no tenía nada...  
  
No sabía si lo lograría...  
  
Pero tenía que intentarlo...  
  
Ahora... sin encontrara una capa... podría enrollarse en ella y evitar que se le viera la ropa que portaba...  
  
Siguió buscando, pero todas las capas que habían estaban muy bien cuidadas y eran de materiales preciados... no le servían. Pero ¿de dónde sacaba este hombre tantas cosas caras? ... Claro, pregunta tonta, era un ladrón. Era lógico que tuviera todo aquello.  
  
Respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer...  
  
Sabía que el rubio había convocado una reunión. Así que esperanzadoramente solo tendría que ocuparse de los dos guardias que custodiaban la habitación... Después ya vería cómo se las apañaba...  
  
Se recostó en la cama, se desabotonó la camisa, espiró hondo una vez más, cogió aire y gritó.  
  
" ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! " Oyó ruidos de voces fuera y de repente se abrió la puerta.  
  
Dos guardias muy corpulentos entraron corriendo en la habitación, y se quedaron de piedra al ver a Harry tumbado en la cama, con el pecho al descubierto y con una mirada desvalida.  
  
" Me... me duele... " Dijo Harry débilmente.  
  
Los guardias tragaron saliva " ¿Qué... qué le duele... alteza? " Preguntó uno de pelo moreno.  
  
" El... estómago... Siento... como si me... estuviera... ¡ah!... quemando vivo... tengo... mmm... mucho... ¡ah!... calor... " Decía esto sensualmente, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca y lo chupaba lentamente.  
  
Los guardias estaban rojísimos, no sabían que debían hacer... porque lo que querían hacer sí lo sabían... pero Dragón les mataría. Había dejado muy claro que no quería que tocaran al príncipe más de lo estrictamente necesario, y que el que lo hiciera respondería ante él... y ciertamente no estaban tan locos como para desafiar a su líder...  
  
" ... Ayudadme... ¡ah!... "  
  
Aunque... el chico estaba pidiendo ayuda ¿no? Y... era 'estrictamente necesario' que se la proporcionaran... después de todo, era por su seguridad... ¿verdad?  
  
Los dos guardias avanzaron y se recostaron a su lado en la cama. Se inclinaron y comenzaron a besarle y a acariciarle el pecho...  
  
Entonces Harry aprovechó y les golpeó en la cabeza con dos libros muy gordos. Provocando que los guardias se desmayaran al instante.  
  
Harry miró el título de uno de los libros y sonrió.  
  
" '50 remedios para dolores de cabeza'... Un poco irónico ¿no? " El moreno dejó los libros a un lado, se quitó de encima la cabeza de los dos hombres y se levantó " Lo siento, sé que vosotros no teníais la culpa " Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
  
Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su habitación.  
  
Estaba contento. La reunión y planificación de los siguientes movimientos había sido todo un éxito, todo el mundo había estado de acuerdo y había cooperado... bien, todos menos Blaise, quien seguía sin aparecer.  
  
Debería hablar con él... Pero bueno, para eso ya habría tiempo.  
  
Ahora estaba sumergido en temas más... importantes.  
  
Había llegado ya frente a la puerta de su cuarto, tenía ganas de ver al principito y de 'tratar' con él... jeje  
  
Abrió la puerta esperando ver a Harold sentado en la cama, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante, o quizá tirado en ella y durmiendo apaciblemente...  
  
Pero no.  
  
Lo que vio ciertamente no se lo esperaba.  
  
Allí, en su cama, en lugar de su presa estaban los dos guardias que anteriormente había dejado custodiando esas mismas puertas... Custodiando a su príncipe.  
  
Y hablando de él... no le veía por ningún sitio...  
  
Una sospecha fue creciendo dentro de él.  
  
Una terrible e inadmisible sospecha.  
  
Con decisión avanzó hacia los guardias y, de un zarandeo, les despertó.  
  
" ¡¡Vosotros, asquerosos incompetentes!! ¡¡¡Despertaos ahora mismo!!! "  
  
Los guardias se sobresaltaron y se alzaron lentamente debido al dolor de cabeza del que eran presos... Miraron a su líder y el terror se hizo presa de ellos.  
  
... Estaban tumbados en su cama...  
  
... El príncipe no estaba...  
  
... Oh Dios... Dragón iba a matarles...  
  
"¿¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y DÓNDE ESTA HAROLD???!!! " El rubio estaba fuera de sí, y los guardias no hacían más que tartamudear.  
  
"... Y-yo... él... no-nosot-nosotros... "  
  
" ¡¡¡CONTESTADME AHORA MISMO!!! ¡¡¡CRABBE!!! ¡¡¡GOYLE!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ???!!! "  
  
"... Ve-verás... no... nosotros... "  
  
" Os aseguro... que si Harold escapa... lo vais a pasar muy... muy mal... " Declaró Dragón lentamente, en un susurró que sonaba muy peligroso.  
  
"... Ve-verás... Dra-Dragón... el... el prín... el príncipe... gritó que te.. tenía mucho... calor... que no se... encontraba... bien... y ...no... nosotros nos... acercamos para ver si... si le pasaba algo... y... en... entonces nos... golpeó con algo... en la cabeza... " Logró decir uno de los guardias.  
  
Ante esto Draco miró sobre la cama y vio dos libros de gran grosor y peso, cogió uno y leyó el título... Je, sin duda el principito tenía sentido del humor...  
  
Muy bien...  
  
¿Quería jugar?  
  
... Pues jugaría.  
  
" Nadie escapa del Dragón Enmascarado, mi príncipe, nadie " Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.  
  
Nota: ¿Qué os ha gustado? ¿Queréis el siguiente capítulo? Pues ya sabéis, ¡¡¡REVIEW!!! 


	7. Búsqueda

Capítulo 7: Búsqueda   
  
Llevaba tres horas caminando cuando, al fin, consiguió salir del bosque. Se inclinó levemente para recuperar la respiración por completo.  
  
Aún no creía que hubiera podido salir del escondite del Dragón Enmascarado...  
  
Era cierto que la mayoría de los seguidores del rubio estaban en la reunión que este había convocado, pero aún así, había algunos guardias apostados en lugares estratégicos, tanto dentro de la guarida, como por el bosque, en un radio de unos tres kilómetros. Por lo que había tenido que ir con sumo cuidado, no solo dentro del escondite, si no en el bosque en el que se encontraba.  
  
Y por fin había logrado salir.  
  
Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una ciudad siendo visto lo menos posible y ver la forma de volver a su reino.  
  
Alzó la mirada y divisó una enorme ciudad amurallada, cuya retaguardia estaba protegida por una gran montaña, y en cuya falda se asentaba un enorme castillo de estilo gótico.  
  
Viendo allí la salvación a sus problemas, corrió hacia la ciudad con energías renovadas, siempre cuidando que no le siguieran y borrando todo indicio visible de que había pasado por allí.  
  
Al fin llegó ante las puertas de la ciudad. Estaba exhausto y solo pensaba en descansar, pero...  
  
Oh oh... problemas.  
  
Cuatro guardias de aspecto temible custodiaban la entrada, observando a todo aquel que pasaba y preguntando a la gente, de vez en cuando, qué les traía por allí.  
  
Harry se acercó con cautela a un carro que marchaba hacia las puertas lentamente y aprovechó que nadie le veía para meterse dentro de este, escondiéndose entre la paja y el heno.  
  
Por suerte, lo único que los guardias hicieron cuando le llegó el turno de pasar, fue saludar al dueño del carro y bromear sobre algo, por lo visto eran conocidos...  
  
Menos mal.  
  
Una vez dentro, Harold aprovechó que el carro pasó junto a un callejón para saltar e internarse en este.  
  
Al final de la calleja pudo ver unas cuerdas de las que los habitantes de las viviendas cercanas habían colgado capas sencillas de viaje.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Vigiló que no hubiera nadie a la vista y se aproximó al tenderete. Extendió la mano y agarró una desgastada capa de un color que parecía ser marrón. Se la colocó y observó con satisfacción que le cubría a la perfección. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies.  
  
Muy bien.  
  
Ahora el siguiente paso era averiguar dónde estaba... y encontrar la manera de volver a su reino.  
  
Se asomó por la salida del callejón, a una de, al parecer, las calles principales, pues el mercado estaba apostado allí y había mucha gente alrededor de las distintas paradas.  
  
Se abrochó bien la capa y se aseguró de que la capucha le cubría la cara por completo. Había que tener en cuenta que sus facciones no eran muy comunes que digamos, y si a eso le añadíamos el color verde-esmeralda de sus ojos...  
  
Digamos que no pasaría desapercibido si se le llegaba a ver el rostro.  
  
Salió del callejón y se internó en el mercado, mezclándose con la gente.  
  
Una cosa que le llamó la atención fue que, si te fijabas bien, había dos tipos de personas... Unas que portaban unos extraños tatuajes, con forma de una serpiente enrollada en un bastón en el centro de la frente, vestidos con ropas elegantes y caras; y otras vestidas con sucios harapos, el pelo enmarañado y sucio y cestas de la compra.  
  
Si mal no recordaba, según había estudiado hace unos meses, en los otros cuatro reinos era perfectamente normal que los nobles tuvieran tatuados en la frente un símbolo, para que se les reconociera como tales, mientras que los plebeyos no. Gryffindor, por ejemplo, se oponía a este tipo de tradiciones, puesto que la consideraba injusta y discriminadora. Vale que los nobles tuvieran más privilegios que los plebeyos, contra eso no podía hacer nada, pero no tenían por qué restregarlo en la cara... O al menos así pensaba Harry.  
  
Se volvió a acomodar la capa, procurando que no se le levantara ni se le viera la vestimenta.  
  
A medida que avanzaba iba mirando los variados puestos de mercado, mientras pensaba cómo volver a su casa... ¿y si iba al castillo de aquella ciudad y pedía ayuda?  
  
Pero espera un momento...  
  
Oh, claro... primero tenía que averiguar dónde estaba y, según el territorio fuera amigo o enemigo, obrar en consecuencia.  
  
Siguió andando un rato más, parecía que el mercado nunca se acabara...  
  
Entonces lo vio.  
  
Allí, en una pared entre un puesto de verduras y otro de pociones había colgado un cartel bastante grande en el que estaba escrito con elegantes letras plateadas el siguiente mensaje:  
  
"Por orden de Su Majestad el rey de Slytherin, se prohíbe portar la capa de viaje dentro de la ciudad antes de la puesta del sol.  
  
Todo aquel que desobedezca esta Orden será arrestado. "  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra.  
  
No podía ser.  
  
No podía tener tan mala suerte.  
  
......  
  
...Slytherin...  
  
¡Estaba en Slytherin!  
  
En un oscuro castillo, en el enorme Salón del Trono, se hallaban hablando dos personas que, por el tono que utilizaban, debía de ser muy importante...  
  
" Esto es muy serio. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? " Preguntó un hombre con una extraña voz aguda.  
  
" Completamente. Si no lo estuviera no te habría pedido que invadieras la frontera de Ravenclaw. " Contestó una voz de hombre joven, pero con un ligero tono malicioso en la voz.  
  
" Cierto, hijo mío "  
  
" Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así "  
  
" ¿Te molesta? "  
  
" En absoluto "  
  
" Por cierto, hacía bastante que te quería preguntar algo... ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ese príncipe? ¿Qué tiene de especial el joven Harold de Gryffindor como para pedirme iniciar una guerra para poder casarte con él? " Preguntó el mayor levantando una ceja.  
  
" Bueno, ya sabes que es muy hermoso... "  
  
" Si, lo sé. Su fama le precede, pero siempre has estado rodeado de jóvenes preciosas/os y nunca has mostrado el más mínimo interés... ¿Qué hace tan especial a este joven? "  
  
" Sabía que a ti no podría engañarte... jajaja " Oliver se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos " Verás padre, resulta que el ' príncipe Harold James Potter de Gryffindor ' es no sólo el único heredero de un enorme reino, como ya sabes, si no que ostenta un enorme y maravilloso poder. " Sonrió.  
  
Tom alzó una ceja.  
  
Entonces todo le cuadró.  
  
Abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
"... ¿Crees que él...? "  
  
" Exacto "  
  
"... Pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿Seguro que es él? "  
  
" No hay duda alguna "  
  
" ¿Puede ser...? "  
  
" Lianson "  
  
De vuelta con Harry...  
  
Harold seguía mirando el cartel sin moverse.  
  
No podía creerlo.  
  
¿Por qué justamente Slytherin?  
  
¿Por qué no Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw... o incluso Alderan?  
  
¿¿Por qué Slytherin??  
  
" ¡¡Ey tú!! " Harold se sobresaltó y vio como tres guardias se acercaban a él.  
  
Entonces reaccionó y hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.  
  
Correr.  
  
Corrió por todas las calles que encontró, con los guardias pisándole los talones. Por suerte él era muy rápido y pronto los dejó atrás.  
  
Ahora caminaba por una calle interior, en la que apenas había gente a la vista y en la que los balcones de las casas estaban repletos de extrañas pinturas...  
  
La verdad era que Slytherin no era como él creía. Siempre le habían dicho que era un reino árido y desolador, lleno de gente cruel y mezquina, siempre envuelto en oscuridad y sumergido en tinieblas...  
  
Pero no era cierto.  
  
O al menos no lo que había visto hasta ahora.  
  
Hasta el momento, Slytherin le había parecido un reino más o menos normal, con gente comprado en el mercado, niños jugando por las calles, el sol bañando cada rincón de estas... Y otra cosa que le llamó mucho la atención fue que... no había signos de que se estuvieran preparando para la guerra... De hecho, si no supiera lo contrario diría que no habría tal guerra... extraño...  
  
De hecho, si no hubiera encontrado aquel cartel, jamás habría dicho que estaba en el reino de la serpiente...  
  
Ahora que lo recordaba, en una de sus clases de historia había estudiado los cinco reinos... y si no recordaba mal, Slytherin... si, Slytherin era conocido como el reino de la serpiente porque era sabido por todos que su rey, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, podía hablar con estas... y también era conocido que no tenía descendencia, y que el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, su heredero, era Draconis Malfoy, el hijo del noble Lucius Malfoy, quien era la mano derecha y consejero del rey.  
  
" ¡¡Te cogí!! " De repente Harry se vio apresado por los guardias que antes le perseguían.  
  
" ¿¿Es qué no has visto el cartel con la Orden de Su Majestad?? " Exclamó el guardia que parecía ser el jefe, mientras los otros dos le cogían cada uno de un brazo para evitar que escapara otra vez.  
  
" ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Quítate la capa!! ¡¡Esta prohibido llevarla puesta antes de la puesta del sol!! " Y de un tirón se la arrancaron, a pesar de los intentos del príncipe por lo contrario.  
  
Se produjo un gran silencio, mientras los guardias le miraban, ahora sin capa.  
  
" ¡Identifícate! "  
  
Harry no hizo ningún movimiento.  
  
" ¡¡He dicho que te identifiques!! " Dicho esto le cogió el mentón y se lo levantó, haciendo que Harold le mirara a los ojos.  
  
Se quedó sin palabras ante las delicadas y hermosas facciones del moreno... y, sobre todo, por sus increíbles ojos verdes...  
  
...Los ojos claros no eran muy comunes...  
  
De hecho, solían pertenecer a la realeza y, de vez en cuando, a algunos nobles, siempre que estos fueran descendientes de algún monarca...  
  
Pensando esto, el hombre dedució que el joven debía de ser alguien importante...  
  
Pero entonces... ¿Qué hacía tapado con aquella andrajosa capa? ¿Por qué había huido de ellos?... ¿Se habría... escapado de casa?  
  
" ¿Quién sois vos? " Esta vez se dirigió a él con respeto.  
  
Harold no contestó.  
  
" Vuestro rostro no me suena, ¿sois forastero, verdad? "  
  
Harry siguió sin decir nada.  
  
" Muy bien, señor. Lo siento, pero debemos llevarle ante Su Majestad el rey, tal como dicta la Orden del Libro Oficial número 22 "  
  
" ¿Orden número 22? " Preguntó Harry por primera vez al guardia.  
  
" ¡Hombre! ¡Si sabe hablar! " Comentó con sarcasmo uno de los soldados que le sujetaban, pero se calló rápidamente ante la mirada que le dirigió su jefe.  
  
" Le ruego disculpe las rudezas de mis hombres, señor, no saben comportarse ante la presencia de un caballero " Recalcó las últimas palabras, volviendo a mirar a los otros dos guardias " Como le decía, la Orden número 22: Todo forastero sin identificación deberá ser llevado ante la presencia del rey " Se aclaró la garganta " ¿Tiene usted identificación? "  
  
"... No... "  
  
" Me lo temía " suspiro " en ese caso no tengo opción, ¡vamos soldados! ¡Al castillo! "  
  
Mientras llevaban le llevaban hacia el castillo, Harry pensaba alguna forma de escapar... pro no encontraba ninguna... Estaba en un callejón sin salida... La única opción que le quedaba era inventarse alguna excusa para que le dejasen marchar... aunque dudaba conseguirlo.  
  
" Esto... disculpe pero... no es necesario que me lleve ante su rey... de verdad... yo... yo... solo me he perdido... y... he entrado en la ciudad sin querer... " Vale, una excusa pésima, lo sabía, pero nunca se le había dado bien eso de mentir.  
  
" ¿Sin querer? " El guardia jefe alzó una ceja " Nadie entra sin querer en Salazar, señor. Nuestros guardias custodios de las puertas preguntan a toda persona desconocida qué les trae al lugar y, por supuesto, a usted se lo habrían preguntado si le hubieran visto. Lo que me lleva a suponer, y corríjame si me equivoco, que ha entrado a escondidas " alzó una mano al ver que Harold iba a decir algo y añadió " Sé que no le han visto porque de lo contrario le habrían hecho una identificación, y no la tiene " Harry cerró la boca.  
  
Salazar... ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre?  
  
...  
  
Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Acababa de recordarlo.  
  
...Oh Dios... ahora sí que estaba perdido...  
  
¡¡Estaba en la capital!!  
  
La capital de Slytherin se llamaba Salazar en honor al primer rey y fundador del reino.  
  
' Muy bien Harry, en menudo lío te has metido... No solo estás en Slytherin, noooooo... ¡¡si no que además estás en la mismísima capital!! ' Harold se pateó mentalmente.  
  
Por supuesto que sabía, y por experiencia propia además, que los reyes vivían en la capital de sus reinos, por eso había tenido la esperanza de poder huir mientras le llevaban a la capital, pero nooo... ¡tenía que estar allí precisamente! ¡De todas las ciudades que había en el maldito reino tenía que entrar justamente en la mismísima capital!  
  
¡Muy bien!  
  
¿Y lo próximo que sería? ¿Provocar la guerra entre los Cinco Reinos?  
  
' Bueno, ahora no puedo hacer nada... ' pensaba mientras entraba por la puerta principal del castillo, pasando el puente de piedra ' que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y entonces veré lo que hago. '  
  
" ¡James Albert Potter! " Exclamó Lily, entrando en el estudio de su marido, quien se encontraba sentado con aire pensativo en su silla tras el escritorio. " ¡Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ahora! "  
  
James miró a su esposa con ojos cansados "... ¿Qué ocurre, Lily? "  
  
" '¿Qué ocurre?' ¿¿Cómo que 'que ocurre'?? ¡James! ¡¡Han raptado a nuestro hijo!! ¡¡Nos han quitado a nuestro niño!! ¡¡Y tú no has hecho ni un movimiento para encontrarle!! " Lily estaba furiosa, y James sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo más...  
  
" Querida, esto no es tan sencillo como parece, hay que tener en cuenta infinidad de factores... no puedo iniciar la búsqueda así como así... " Esto último lo dijo con un deje de burla, pero al instante se arrepintió.  
  
" ¡¡James!! ¡¡Déjate de excusas!! ¡¡El rey de Alderan ya ha ofrecido una recompensa para quien rescate a Harold, e incluso una por la cabeza del Dragón Enmascarado!! ¡¡Hasta ha mandado tropas en su búsqueda!! ¿¿Y qué hemos hecho nosotros que somos sus padres?? ¡¡¡Nada!!! ¡¡¡Absolutamente nada!!! ¡¡¡Quiero que busques a Harold!!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!! " Ante esto James se quedó sin palabras. Siempre había sabido que su esposa tenía mucho carácter, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de desprender semejante furia en unas solas frases...  
  
"... Esta bien Lily, no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana mismo enviaré soldados en su búsqueda " Estas palabras parecieron calmar a la reina.  
  
" Eso espero " Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir miró a James por encima del hombro y añadió con un suave tono de voz " No quisiera tener que coger yo las riendas del asunto " Y abandonó la estancia.  
  
James suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer?  
  
" ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanto revuelo? " Le preguntó Blaise a Ron, mirando a su alrededor. La guarida estaba sumida en un completo caos, con gente corriendo de un lado para otro, transportando objetos, telas, armas...  
  
" ¡Blaise! ¡Al fin apareces! ¡Dragón esta furioso! " Exclamó Ron, mientras transportaba una cesta llena de telas.  
  
" Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Bogo " Dijo rechinando los dientes " ¿Por qué está enfadado? ¿Han vuelto a capturar a Flint? " Añadió burlonamente.  
  
" No, está así porque el príncipe de Gryffindor ha escapado. " Blaise alzó una ceja.  
  
" Si, yo tampoco me lo explico. Parece ser que el principito no es tan inocente como pensábamos... ha enredado a Crabbe y Goyle, aunque tampoco es que ellos sean muy listos... Toma, coge esto " Añadió, posando en los brazos de Blaise un montón de papeles.  
  
Fue uno de estos lo que captó la atención de Blaise. En él, estaba retratado el rostro de un joven moreno de brillantes ojos verdes. Le resultaba muy familiar...  
  
" Ey Rock, antes cuando estaba en el bosque he visto a este chico, ¿quién es? " Preguntó señalando al dibujo.  
  
" ¿¿Le has visto?? ¿¿Y por qué no le has detenido?? ¡¡Ese es el príncipe que se nos ha escapado, idiota!! "  
  
" Oops... "  
  
"... Dios mío... ya verás cuando Dragón se entere... te va a matar... " Ron se pasó una mano por la cara.  
  
" Tranquilo, por lo que pude ver se dirigía a Salazar " Ante esto Ron abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
" ¡¿A Salazar?! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¡Tengo que avisar a Dragón ahora mismo!! " Dicho esto dejó las telas que llevaba en el suelo y se fue corriendo, dejando a Blaise sin entender nada.  
  
Se abrieron las puertas, dejando paso a una enorme e impresionante sala. Las paredes eran de piedra negra, como el resto del castillo, pero estas estaban cubiertas en algunas zonas con espléndidos tapices de todo tipo. Numerosos candelabros de plata iluminaban la sala lo suficiente como para poder ver un imponente trono, en el que se hallaba sentado un hombre que jugueteaba con una copa de vino tinto en la mano...  
  
Harold fue obligado a entrar, ahora sin que los guardias le sujetasen, pero con el capitán delante y los otros dos detrás suyo, de manera que no podía escapar.  
  
Avanzó hasta llegan frente al trono, entonces los guardias se arrodillaron y Harold pudo ver con claridad al hombre sentado en este.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, acentuándose al oír la aguda voz del hombre.  
  
" Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? "  
  
Oh, oh...  
  
¿Dónde se había metido?  
  
Nota: Hiiiiiiii!! ¿Qué tal? ¡¡Ya he vuelto de vacaciones!! XD Perdón por el retraso TT Pero acabo de escribir este capítulo ahora mismo, a las tantas de la madrugada xD Así que espero que no me haya quedado muy mal... aunque no prometo nada xD  
  
¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis más? Pues ya sabeis... ¡¡¡REVIEW!!!  
  
Un besazo!! Goettia P.D: En el próximo capítulo responderé a los reviews que me enviéis n- ¡Ah! Y aprovecho para agradeceros vuestros ánimos!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Sin vosotras no podría escribir xD 


	8. Caída

Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdooooooooooooooooooooooooon por la tardanza!!!! TT

He estado muy ocupada últimamente (y muy vaga también nnU) y no había podido escribir hasta ahora uu (Bueno, seré sincera, en realidad no sabía cómo ponerlo xD Es decir, ya tenía la idea principal para este capítulo, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla uu)

Bueno, solo deciros que espero que os guste este capítulo nn

IMPORTANTE: El sábado me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el 1 de septiembre... así que no sé si este será el último capítulo hasta que vuelva de vacaciones o si podré subir otro antes del sábado (todo depende de cómo me animéis xD). Y bueno, mi familia me arrastra a Alcoceber... otra vez. Que horror, allí lo paso fatal, porque no hay nadie de mi edad, y los pocos que ahí son muy... "Osea tia, me he comprado un polo de armani super y unas zapatillas rosas fucsia divinas de la muerte!! "Y como comprenderéis... prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada xD Pero bueno... yo me llevaré mis libros, mi videoconsola e iré escribiendo más capítulos para subirlos cuando vuelva...

Dedicado a Alym, por soportarme y ser la única que se pega latigazos conmigo xD

**Capítulo 8: Caída**

" Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? "

Oh, oh...

¿Dónde se había metido?

Al ver que Harold no hacía ningún movimiento, los guardias le instaron a que se inclinara ante su Señor.

Pero Harry no les escuchó, se encontraba mirando absorto los ojos del monarca... unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre... pero había algo más... ¿qué era?... no lo sabía... pero fuera lo que fuera apenas se notaba... era como si "algo" intentase surgir en ellos, pero no les fuera permitido...

Harold se estremeció.

Un guardia le tocó en el hombro, lo cual despertó al moreno de su ensoñación.

Rápidamente se arrodilló ante Tom Ryddle, pensando que así no parecería ten sospechoso...

Miraba con diversión oculta al chico inclinarse ante él.

Sin duda pensaba que así le engañaría, lo sabía por sus gestos...

Que ridiculez.

Nada escapa a Lord Voldemort... nada. Y ese chico, por supuesto, no iba a ser la excepción.

Las intenciones del joven eran obvias... no quería ser descubierto. Mirándole cuidadosamente, advirtió en él cierto temor a su persona... y eso le complacía.

Era absurdo que pretendiera pasar desapercibido, por Dios, si era obvio que pertenecía a la realeza... Bastaba mirarle un segundo para advertir que no había realizado ningún trabajo físico en toda su vida... excepto tal vez los ejercicios propios de un príncipe, como equitación y esgrima...

Además, estaban su cabello y sus manos... tan cuidados y brillantes... y esos ojos... nada más entrar por la puerta le había reconocido.

No cualquiera tenía los ojos de ese increíble verde-esmeralda... de hecho, solo había dos personas a lo ancho y largo de los Cinco Reinos que los tuvieran así... y eran ambas del reino de Gryffindor, de la familia real, para ser exactos.

La reina Lilyan y su hijo, el príncipe Harold.

Así que ese era el prometido de Oliver... mmm...

Interesante...

Tenía que reconocer que el chico no estaba nada mal... de hecho, pensó, siempre había pensado que la gente exageraba al dedicar tantas alabanzas al joven príncipe... pero ahora... teniéndole por primera vez ante sí... ya no estaba tan seguro...

El chico le divertía mucho... no se explicaba cómo pensaba que podría engañarle, si saltaba a la vista quién era... y aunque no fuera así, sus intenciones eran obvias.

El príncipe no sabía mentir.

Muy bien... él también sabía jugar a ese juego.

Harold no desviaba su vista del suelo, lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, en un gesto de fingido respeto.

Esperaba que funcionara, nunca se le había dado bien fingir...

" Majestad " exclamó bajando más la cabeza " disculpe mi insolencia, me siento abrumado por hallarme ante su presencia " Al instante de que esas palabras abandonaran su boca se reprendió mentalmente. ¡No debía hacer gala de tales modales! ... Oh, bueno, viendo su vestimenta tampoco es que hubiera podido pasar por un plebeyo...

Pensó que la única oportunidad que le quedaba era el hacerse pasar por un noble...

" No importa... bienvenido a mi reino" sonrió, el chico le caía bien... " ¿Cuál es su nombre? Si puedo preguntar... " A pesar de la pregunta, era claramente visible que se lo estaba exigiendo... la formulación de dicha cuestión era meramente un requisito del protocolo... por supuesto que podía preguntarle, era un rey en su reino...

Al ver vacilar a Harold, esbozó una sonrisa interna, haber como se las apañaba ahora...

El moreno se encontraba en un apuro, ¿qué nombre le podía dar? Ciertamente el suyo no, pero entonces... ¿cuál? De pronto le vino a la mente Dragón, aquel bastardo que le había robado la inocencia... el solo pensarlo le enfurecía y, a pesar de odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar pensar si había hecho bien escapándose... viendo dónde se encontraba ahora, por supuesto...

Entonces se acordó de los Longbottom, unos nobles de Gryffindor, amigos de sus padres, y de su hijo, Neville. Bien, el nombre le serviría, no creía que fueran conocidos en Slytherin... o eso esperaba.

" Longbottom, me llamo Neville Longbottom " El impasible rostro del monarca no dejó entrever sus pensamientos.

Ciertamente el chico no estaba insultando su inteligencia ¿no? Seguramente pensaba que no conocía a los Longbottom... pero por supuesto que los conocía. Él conocía a toda la nobleza y realeza de los Cinco Reinos, le convenía. Había estudiado con precisión quiénes serían los más útiles en una guerra si la ocasión se presentaba.

Pero bueno... esto se ponía interesante... le seguiría la corriente un rato más haber qué pasaba y... obraría en consecuencia.

Se lamió los labios ante tal pensamiento.

" Bien Neville, puedo llamarte así ¿no? "

" Como guste, Majestad "

" Bien. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero será esta noche, en la cena. "

" ¿Cena, Señor? "

" Si, cena, desde ahora eres mi invitado de honor... " Seguidamente aplaudió dos veces y al instante apareció una esclava, haciendo una profunda reverencia y cuidando de no alzar los ojos del suelo.

" Acompaña al señor a uno de los aposentos para invitados... si, llévale al mejor de todos, al del ala oeste. Y prepárale un baño y ropa limpia. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero "

" Si, Majestad " Se levantó y le indicó a Harry que le siguiera.

Harold hizo una última reverencia al monarca y abandonó la estancia, tras la joven.

" Dragón, ¿no te preocupa que Harold este en Salazar? " Cuestionó un pelirrojo con preocupación.

" En absoluto, ¿por qué debería preocuparme? " Falsa tranquilidad impregnando cada palabra.

" Te conozco bien, Dragón. A mi no me puedes engañar. Sé que te mueres de ganas de ir a buscarle, y también que te... "preocupas" por él. " Ante esto el rubio no dijo nada.

Por supuesto que preocupaba por él.

Por supuesto que quería ir a buscarlo.

De hecho, se moría de ganas de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, completa y absolutamente a su merced, poder besar esos suaves labios que le volvían loco, poder pasar las manos por su precioso cuerpo, poder ver esos maravillosos ojos entrecerrarse con placer mientras él le poseía... una y otra vez, poder...

" ¡Hoooolaaaaaaa! Tierra llamando a Dragón, Tierra llamando a Dragón, baje de las nubes y vuelva a nosotroooooooos MOC " Rock le pellizcó la nariz mientras hacía movimientos extraños con su otra mano.

" ¡Oh, vamos Rock! ¡Para ya! " Reprendió pegándole en la mano a su amigo, para que le soltara.

" Auch... Venga Dragón, ¡admítelo! El principito se ha metido en tu corazoncito... " Sonrisa de suficiencia.

" ¿Qué dices? El Dragón Enmascarado no tiene corazón " Pero Rock sabía que si su amigo decía esto, era para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo.

" Dragón, ahora en serio. Escúchame. Todos tenemos sentimientos. Todos. Y tú, por muy especial que seas, no eres la excepción. No en este campo. "

" Te equivocas... " Objetó débilmente.

" ¿Acaso pensaste que con un chico no entablarías sentimientos? ¿Creíste en serio que podrías acostarte con él y no sentir nada? " El rubio no le contestó " ¡Por Dios, Dragón! ¡Te creía más inteligente! "

" ¡¡Ya vale!! ¿¿no?? ¡¡Cállate ya!! ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Lo sé, he sido un estúpido!! ¿¿pero qué querías que hiciera?? ¡¡Mi padre no hace más que presionarme para que tenga descendencia!! ¡Pensé...! Pensé... que si dejaba embarazado al príncipe de Gryffindor, este se vería obligado a casarse conmigo... ya sabes cómo es la sociedad con esas cosas... y mi padre se sentiría orgulloso... "

"... Claro, tendrías descendencia y unirías los dos reinos más poderosos... habría sido un buen golpe... "

" ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo vaya a ser? " Sonrisa arrogante por parte del rubio.

" No sé... ¿Quizá que él ya no está aquí y que seguramente se casará con el príncipe de Alderan en cuanto le encuentre? " Repuso el pelirrojo con burla.

" Ah mi querido amigo... ¿acaso crees que permitirán esa boda portando Harold a mi niño? "

" ¿¿Qué?? ¿tú... tú crees que con una sola vez ya...? "

Dragón sonrió.

La habitación a la que le habían llevado era impresionante, digna de semejante castillo, desde luego.

El techo era tan alto que apenas si se podía ver, las paredes eran de piedra negra, con numerosos tapices colgados. Al final de la estancia había una enorme cama adoselada, con sábanas negras bordadas con dibujos rojos y con cortinas de terciopelo del mismo color.

Pegada a la pared de la izquierda se encontraba una cómoda de madera oscura, y en el suelo una alfombra gigante de una serpiente.

Todo en la habitación desprendía una aura de majestuosidad y elegancia impresionantes, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harold fue el ventanal.

Justo detrás de la cama se hallaba una ventana que abarcaba toda la pared, y por la que podía contemplar una vista preciosa de la ciudad bañada por los rayos del atardecer...

Ante esto le sonó el estómago, había olvidado que no había comido nada desde que le secuestraran...

¡Y otra vez volvía a pensar en Dragón! ¡Esto se estaba convirtiendo ya en una obsesión! Aunque... no era para menos... el muy... indeseable, le había arrebatado lo más precioso que tenía... lo que guardara para cuando encontrara a la persona de sus sueños... se lo había... robado...

De pronto, una espantosa idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si...? ¿¿Y si estaba embarazado?? ¡¡Dios no!! ¡¡Eso sería espantoso!! ¡¡No quería ni pensar qué dirían sus padres!! ...Maldito bastardo... le había forzado, le había poseído contra su voluntad, le había violado...

Y si, vale. La verdad era que no se había negado con la suficiente fuerza, pero... aunque al principio le había dolido... le había... gustado...

Nunca había sentido eso que el rubio le había hecho sentir... había sido... increíble... y lo que más le molestaba era que sabía que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de matarle... no lo haría. No podría. Pero... ¿Por qué? Estaba en su pleno derecho, nadie le diría nada, era perfectamente legal si con eso salvaba su "honor"...

Él...

Lo cierto es que no podría negarse si Dragón le encontraba y le volvía a...

Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Jamás.

Pensando esto entró al baño a prepararse para la cena.

" Y aquí vamos a continuar la función"

Ya al cabo de media hora, y vestido convenientemente, Harry se hallaba ante las puertas del comedor, acompañado por dos guardias que, al instante, abrieron las enormes puertas para que entrara.

Lo que vio allí ciertamente no se lo esperaba.

Sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, y a la lumbre de las velas, se hallaban mirándole el rey de Slytherin y...

¿¿Oliver??

Nota de autora: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿¿Qué tal?? Ya sabéis, si queréis otro capítulo para antes de que me vaya el sábado... ¡¡¡REVIEW!!!


	9. Atrapado

Woooooolaaaaaaaaaaassssss!! Aquí estoy!! Buf! Caray, que trabajón xD Acabo de escribir este capítulo de un tirón... buf... que mal lo he pasado Porque sabía qué quería poner, es decir, tenía la idea principal, pero no sabía como desarrollarla jaja

Bueno, de todas formas espero que os guste (más os vale, porque con lo que me habéis hecho trabajar... ¬¬), porque que conste que no tenía intención de escribir más hasta que volviera en septiembre, pero al ver los reviews que me habéis mandado pues... no he podido ser tan cruel U (en realidad sí lo soy, solo que sé que si no subo este capítulo antes de irme me ibais a saltar al cuello xD).

Así que bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo nueve, espero que os guste nn

Ah! Por cierto! Al final no me voy el sábado, me voy mañana por la noche TT Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooo!!!! No kiero!!!!!! 

Bueno, ahora sí os dejo con el capi n-

**Capítulo 9: Atrapado**

Ya al cabo de media hora, y ataviado convenientemente, Harry se hallaba ante las puertas del comedor, acompañado por dos guardias que, al instante, abrieron las elegantes puertas para que entrara.

Lo que vio allí ciertamente no se lo esperaba.

Sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, y a la lumbre de las velas, se hallaban mirándole el rey de Slytherin y...

¿¿Oliver??

Harry no podía creerlo, le resultaba del todo imposible... ¿¿Qué hacía Oliver ahí?? Le parecía del todo inverosímil... ¿¿no se suponía que iban a entrar en guerra?? ¿¿Qué hacía Oliver sentado tranquilamente con su supuesto enemigo??

Tal había sido su impresión que no dio cuenta de la mirada que los otros dos le dirigían, una mezcla de prudencia y diversión.

Fue Oliver el primero en romper el silencio.

" Vaya Harold, y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de verme... " Indicó Oliver en un tono "ligeramente" sarcástico.

"... Y-yo... " Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no lograba articular palabra, ante lo que Voldemort reaccionó, invitándole a que se sentara.

" Harold... ven y siéntate, no es adecuado que un príncipe este de pie bloqueando la puerta... " Dijo el monarca, a la vez que le señalaba una silla frente a Oliver.

Harry avanzó hacia esta, aún sin caer en como se había dirigido a él el monarca... Mas cuando tomó asiento, las palabras del mayor le hicieron efecto.

" ¿¿Có-cómo me ha llamado?? "

" Harold. Ese es tu nombre ¿no? "

" S-si... entonces... ¿sabe quién soy en realidad? " Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

" Por supuesto, lo supe nada más te vi... tu físico es único... Harold " Estas últimas palabras fueron apenas audibles, pero emitidas en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyeran...

Harry se estremeció.

No le gustaba como habían sonado esas palabras...

No le gustaba nada...

Voldemort continuó como si nada " Como seguramente ya sabrás, Oliver aquí presente ordenó una búsqueda y captura de tu secuestrador... y de ti, por supuesto. " El ojiverde miró al aludido y se sonrojó al ver la intensa mirada que este le dedicaba. " Además ofrecía una... generosa recompensa para aquel que te encontrara y te llevara hasta él... sano y salvo, por supuesto. " Sonrió el mayor afectadamente.

"... Oh... " Harry realmente no sabía qué hacer o decir. Estaba completamente desconcertado. Pero entonces, mirando a esos dos, no puedo reprimir la duda que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que había llegado allí...

"... Y... ¿qué hace usted aquí, príncipe Oliver? " preguntó tímidamente, como si formular aquella pregunta fuera pecado...

" ¡Oh vamos Harold! ¡Deja a un lado las formalidades! ¡Eres mi prometido! Llámame simplemente Oliver... "

" Oh... está bien... Oliver... " Harry se sentía estúpido, allí sentado con aquellos dos y actuando tan sumiso... pues se acabó. Ya estaba harto de que eludieran sus preguntas, desde que había llegado allí no habían dejado de hacerlo. Se acabó el chico bueno. Iba a descubrir qué demonios pasaba allí, y lo iba a descubrir ahora.

" Y entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Oliver? " Ahí estaba, directo al grano, sin un asomo de duda.

" ¿No es obvio? He venido a por ti, querido. " Sonrió " ¿Me has echado de menos? " Añadió, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el muslo de Harold y lo acariciaba lentamente, por debajo de la mesa.

Ante esto, Harry pegó un respingo.

¿¿Cómo se atrevía?? ¡¡El único que podía tocarle era... !!

Harold abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

¿¿Qué diablos estaba pensando??

¡¡No!! ¡¡No podía ser!! ¿¿Qué le pasaba?? ¿¿Cómo podía siquiera haber llegado a pensar que Dragón tenía... derecho a tocarle?? Es más, pensar que precisamente era él el único que podía hacerlo...

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco...

No podía ser...

Y de pronto una idea no tan descabellada le vino a la mente.

...¿Y si... se había enamorado?

¡No! Era absurdo pensarlo. No había ni una sola posibilidad, por remota que fuera, por la que él, Harold James Potter, el único príncipe heredero de Gryffindor, pudiera sentir algo más que odio y desprecio por ese sucio bastardo.

...

...No...

...

" ¿Harold? ¿Te encuentras bien? " Los otros dos ocupantes de la estancia le miraban por encima de sus platos con aire preocupado. " Hace rato que han traído la cena y ni la has tocado... " Se preocupó Oliver.

" ¿No es de tu agrado? Puedo mandar preparar otra cosa si es lo que quieres... " Sugirió el rey.

Harry, despertando de su ensoñación se dio cuenta de la atenta mirada que los otros dos le profesaban y rápidamente cogió su tenedor.

" No, no se preocupe, todo esta bien. Simplemente estaba pensando " Declaró mientras notaba con alivio que la mano que antes estaba en su pierna se había ido.

Aunque la tranquilidad no le duró mucho...

" ¿Pensando en nuestra boda? " Tanteó Oliver con interés.

"... sí, claro... ¿¿Qué??... no... en realidad yo... ¿nu-nuestra boda? " Apuntó débilmente.

" Sí, nuestra boda. Ya está decidido, mi príncipe. Mañana partiremos a Alderan y allí nos casaremos. " Sonrió.

" Pe-pero... ¿Y mis padres? Habrá que avisarles... estarán muy preocupados por mí... " Pero a la vez que decía esto, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía: 'Tú sabes que no, Harold. Si no, ¿por qué no te han buscado?... En realidad ellos no se preocupan por ti... lo único que les interesa es que te cases por el bienestar del reino... eso es... solo les interesa la corona...'

" Tranquilo amor, ya les he mandado un mensajero comunicándoles que ahora estás en mi poder y que en una semana nos casaremos en mi reino " Continuó Oliver, al parecer no había notado la confusión de su compañero.

A Harold no le gustó nada cómo sonaba aquello de 'estás en mi poder', le hacia sentir muy... vulnerable.

" ¿¿En una semana?? ¿¿Tan pronto?? Pero... ¡hay que hacer muchos preparativos! "

" Por eso no te preocupes, mi madre los está haciendo desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso. " Desechó con un movimiento de su mano derecha, a la vez que se metía en la boca un suculento trozo de langosta, la especialidad de Slytherin, pues estaba en la costa y el reino lo había aprovechado, habiéndose convertido en la primera potencia de pescado y ser famoso por sus deliciosos platos marinos. "De hecho, no para de hablar de bebes " Añadió como si nada.

" ¿De bebes? " Harold se puso blanco ante la sospecha de lo que representaban estas palabras.

" Si, se pasa todo el día diciendo que le gustaría tener un nieto y una nieta... " Harry se puso rojo.

Lo había olvidado.

Había olvidado que si se casaba con Oliver tendría la obligación de... Oh Dios... tendría que proporcionar un heredero... y eso implicaba...

Se turbó ante la imagen de él y Oliver en la cama... y sacudió su cabeza con violencia para sacársela de la mente.

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía así... Oliver era un hombre bastante guapo y atractivo, además de fuerte, inteligente y único heredero al trono de un gran reino. Además, estaba claro que Oliver le amaba... y le deseaba...

Él era el hombre que toda persona desearía... entonces... ¿por qué no se sentía atraído hacia él? Es más, ¿por qué le incomodaba su presencia?... Aunque también era bastante lanzado y arrogante, pero Harry no creía que esa fuera la causa...

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta la cena ya había terminado y el mismo Tom Ryddle les acompañaba a sus habitaciones...

Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de madera oscura con adornos plateados que conducía a la alcoba del más joven.

" Bien Harold, mañana nos levantaremos temprano, el camino hasta mi reino es largo, así que descansa " sugirió Oliver con una sonrisa en sus labios.

" Cierto, eso me recuerda... voy a avisar a los criados para que tengan listo a primera hora el carruaje y todo lo demás... " Diciendo esto, Tom salió de la vista de los otro dos.

Oliver se giró y miró a Harry a los ojos.

" Por fin se ha ido... ahora podré darte las buenas noches de verdad " Susurró mientras se acercaba al otro con movimientos sensuales.

Una alarma se disparó en el interior de la mente del ojiverde, instándole a entrar a su habitación y cerrar con llave, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Oliver le arrinconó contra la pared, posando sus manos a cada lado del otro, para que no pudiera escapar.

"... O... Oliver... ¿Qué...? " Tragó saliva " ¿... qué estás haciendo? "

" ¿No lo ves? " Se acercó más, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Harry y susurrándole en el oído " Estoy disfrutando de lo que es mío... " dicho esto le mordió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Harry intentó escapar de ese cuerpo que le aprisionaba, y de esas manos que se habían colado bajo su camisa... las mismas que ahora le acariciaban el torso sin cesar y que le pellizcaban las partes más sensibles de esa zona...

"... Su... suéltame... ah... esto... esto no está... bien... ah... ¡ah! de... detente... por favor... " Pero lejos de hacer lo que Harry le pedía, Oliver aumentó sus caricias, cambiando su objetivo a uno más bajo...

Harold abrió la boca y soltó un jadeo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las manos del otro alcanzaron su objetivo.

" ¿Lo ves?... Te gusta... en realidad no quieres que pare ¿verdad? " Inclinó su cabeza sin detener sus suministraciones y posó sus labios en el frágil cuello del otro... Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar contemplar que SU prometido lucía otras tres marcas rojas en su cremosa piel... una ola de celos se adueñó de él, pensó en detenerse e interrogar al moreno a cerca de esas marcas, pero luego pensó que eso ya lo haría más tarde. Por el momento se vengaría de otras formas más sutiles...

Pasó su lengua por toda la clavícula del joven, para luego dedicarse a mordisquear y succionar el punto donde se podía notar el apresurado pulso de su compañero...

Satisfecho al comprobar que le había dejado una buena marca, Oliver alzó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar el rostro de Harold.

Este estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, pegada contra la pared a la que todavía estaba sujeto, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, los brillantes ojos verdes entrecerrados y la deliciosa boca abierta, dejando escapar débiles gemidos que iban incrementando en intensidad a medida que la experta mano aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias...

Oliver casi se vino ante la erótica visión que tenía delante... Si no buscara venganza por las marcas encontradas en su cuello, a estas alturas ya estaría haciéndolo suyo, ahí, en medio del pasillo, donde cualquiera podría verlos...

Y es que... era tan sexy... que por un instante estuvo a punto de ceder a sus deseos... pero no.

No le daría el placer a su futuro amante de salirse con la suya... primero le enseñaría quién mandaba ahí...

Y oh si... lo iba a disfrutar enormemente...

Puede que ahora no le poseyera... pero se tranquilizó al saber que en una semana el chico que tenía temblando bajo sus caricias sería completamente suyo... una y otra vez.

Mientras compartía un húmedo beso con su prometido, notó que los temblores de este iban en aumento y que comenzaba a arquearse, listo para derramarse completamente en su mano... pero lejos de darle esa satisfacción, sonrió en el beso y se separó abruptamente de Harold, sin permitirle el descargo.

" Buenas noches, 'amor'. Espero que no te resulte muy... duro... conciliar el sueño " sonrió y se fue, dejando a Harold apoyado contra la pared con un abultado problema entre sus pantalones.

Con dificultad por la repentina falta de fuerzas en las piernas, el ojiverde consiguió abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación, derrumbándose después en el suelo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Le había atrapado, no había podido resistirse...

Pero lo que más le asustaba no era eso... si no el hecho de que por un momento, mientras Oliver le acariciaba allá abajo, le había parecido que era un arrogante rubio de ojos plateados quien lo hacía...

No podía seguir así... se estaba convirtiendo en una... ¿obsesión?

Un repentino pinchazo en sus partes íntimas le hizo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que tenía un grave problema...

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Mientras tanto, una figura encapuchada entraba en Salazar sin ser vista... su objetivo: el castillo.

Nota de autora: TARAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! ¿Qué tal? Lo siento si no os ha gustado mucho este capítulo, pero ya os lo he dicho al principio, lo acabo de escribir de un tirón y sin saber muy bien qué poner uu Aunque la verdad es que la última parte no me ha costado nada de escribir... (eso es porque eres una pervertida ¬¬) (U Culpable)

Pero bueno, una hace lo que puede, espero que os guste nn

Weeeeeeee!!

Goettia nn

Y ya sabéis, si queréis el siguiente capítulo... REVIEW!!

(que a lo mejor puedo conectarme desde algún ciber nn)


	10. Te esperaré siempre

LEERLO, QUE ES IMPORTANTE:

Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Después de quince días secuestrada por mis padres en Alcoceber y de estar sumergida en aburrimiento supino... ¡¡¡HE VUELTOOOO!!! MUAJAJAJA xD Y además cargadita de novedades jeje Ya tengo las continuaciones de mis cómics, nuevos dibujos, y por supuesto, la continuación del fic aquí presente!! XD

Que por cierto, he de decir, que este capítulo me encanta, es el que más me gusta de todos. Casi me pongo a llorar al escribirlo xD Espero que os guste tanto como a mí nn

Por cierto, recientemente he recibido reviews poniéndome verde por no continuar mis otros dos fics ("Tendencias sexuales... ¿o embarazosas?" y "Sirve a Tu Enemigo" ). Tranquilas, los voy a continuar. No tengo ninguna intención de abandonarlos, son mis nenes y los pienso dejar sin terminar xD Si no los he continuado aún es porque: 1) He estado de vacaciones y 2) Como este fic es relativamente nuevo, me he centrado más en él. Pero no os preocupéis, que los voy a continuar. De hecho, el siguiente capítulo de Tendencias lo tengo casi escrito desde hace más de un año... pero aún no lo he terminado porque mi musa no quiere trabajar en él (Julia!! A currar!!) Oops, espero que cuando lea eso no se enfade xD.

Pero bueno, lo terminaré cuanto antes. Eso si, deseadme suerte!! Que ayer tuve un examen y hoy tengo otro de matemáticas aplicadas del que depende el curso entero!! (recuperación de septiembre ¬¬) nn

Ah!! Antes que nada, una persona (lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre nnU) me mandó un review desde el fic "Sirve a Tu Enemigo" diciéndome (con toda la buena intención del mundo, eso sí n- ) que no le parecía bien que dijera que si no me mandabais reviews no lo iba a continuar. Creo que me has entendido mal. Cuando digo que si queréis otro capítulo me mandéis reviews, no lo digo en serio. Es simplemente para animar xD Yo escribo única y exclusivamente por diversión, porque me encanta Harry Potter (sobre todo la pareja Draco/Harry jaja ¿se nota? xD), y aunque no recibiera ni un mísero review seguiría escribiendo.

Lo único que hacen los reviews que me mandáis, es que yo actualice más pronto o más tarde en función de los ánimos que me deis. Espero haberme explicado bien, que no quiero que os hagais una idea equivocada de mí.

Bueno, una vez explicado todo solo me queda daros las gracias por esos maravillosos ánimos que me dais nn Disculpad si no os respondo a los reviews individualmente, aún y cuando en un capítulo os prometí que lo haría, pero es que no he tenido tiempo. De todas formas los tengo presentes todos, y en cuanto pueda os contestaré, ¡¡promised!! XD

Ale, ya, ya me callo. A leer!!

**Capítulo 10: Te esperaré siempre**

Pero lo que más le asustaba no era eso... si no el hecho de que por un momento, mientras Oliver le acariciaba allá abajo, le había parecido que era un arrogante rubio de ojos plateados quien lo hacía...

No podía seguir así... se estaba convirtiendo en una... ¿obsesión?

Un repentino pinchazo en sus partes íntimas le hizo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que tenía un grave problema...

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Mientras tanto, una figura encapuchada entraba en Salazar sin ser vista... su objetivo: el castillo.

Había pasado diez minutos desde que Oliver se había ido y él había entrado en su alcoba, pero aún seguía en la misma posición.

Harry, sentado en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la puerta ahora cerrada seguía sin entender muy bien el revoltijo de sentimientos y absurdas ideas que rondaban por su mente.

¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Cómo... cómo había llegado a esto?

Toda su vida había transcurrido entre los muros de su palacio, donde le envolvían en algodones y mimaban (aunque lo cierto es que también le hacían entrenar muy duro en esgrima, lucha y equitación)... siempre había creído que todo seguiría igual, que aunque pasasen los años su rutina sería la de siempre: despertarse, desayunar, estudiar, descansar, comer, entrenar, cenar, hablar con sus padres un rato y dormir. Y a la mañana siguiente vuelta a empezar. Había pensado, y es más, sus padres le habían asegurado, que se casaría por amor, con la persona que él amara... Pero entonces surgió esa guerra... y toda su vida dio un giro completo.

De pronto sintió una oleada de furia contra los que habían provocado dicha guerra al haber invadido la frontera de Ravenclaw. ¿Quiénes habían sido? Los Slytherin, por supuesto.

Esas odiosas serpientes... tenían que aparecer y arruinar su vida.

Porque si algo sabía, y muy bien además, era que con Oliver no sería feliz.

Y él quería, por encima de todo, tener una pareja que amara y que le amara, formar juntos una familia, cuidar a sus hijos y enseñarles todo lo que sabía, verles crecer, con su pareja a su lado...

Sin embargo, esto no sería así con Oliver.

Oh no, lo de los hijos no le preocupaba, estaba completamente seguro de que "su prometido" procuraría su descendencia... quisiera él o no.

Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Que Oliver no tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Con una persona así no tendría la feliz familia que deseaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No quería casarse con él, pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Sus padres ya lo habían dispuesto todo. El Sumo Sacerdote, Albus Dumbledore, seguramente ya estaría preparando su vestimenta e indumentaria para el evento, los cocineros estarían preparando el menú (todo con supervisión de sus madres las reinas, por supuesto), los criados arreglando los jardines, el Salón de Baile y el Comedor, ya estarían mandando las invitaciones a todos los nobles y familias reales, pues cuando un príncipe se casaba, todas las familias reales acudían a la boda. Aunque en ese momento estuvieran en guerra los implicados, era una tradición muy antigua. Y un sin fin de preparativos más...

...Dragón...

...¿Por qué había pensado en él? Últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo, cada vez que Oliver le tocaba sentía una gran angustia, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien... como si LE estuviera traicionando.

Y lo que más le desconcertaba, ¿por qué le había parecido ver a Dragón en lugar de a Oliver cuando este le estaba...?

De pronto se sonrojó al recordar.

No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza... porque... cuando era Oliver el que le hacía... eso, Harold solo quería que parara, pero cuando de pareció que era Dragón...

¡Oh Dios! ¡¡Por Merlín Harry!! ¿¿Qué te pasa?? ¿¿Por qué no querías que Dragón parase?? ¿¿Por qué desebabas tanto encerrarte en tu cuarto con él?? ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza?? ¡¡Desierta Harry!! ¡¡Él no es más que un arrogante e insufrible ladrón al que solo le interesa tu cuerpo!!

Aunque... no es el único según parece...

¡¡No no no!! ¡¡Céntrate!! ¡¡No puedes compararle con él, Oliver es un príncipe de sangre real, y Dragón no es más que un vulgar ladrón!! ¡¡No merece si quiera tu atención!!

Pero... no podía evitarlo.

Desde aquella noche... la noche en la que le robó su inocencia, no había podido dejar de pensar en él... Aunque si bien el principio el sentimiento era de odio y repulsión, después algo cambió. No sabía qué exactamente, solo que ya no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sentía como una especie de... añoranza.

Si, esa es la palabra añoranza...

Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, de modo que mirara el altísimo techo y suspiró.

" No lo entiendo Dragón... ¿por qué deseo que estés aquí? "

" Porque soy irresistible "

Harold abrió mucho los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia una silueta que estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

El moreno le contempló sin poder articular palabra alguna... ¿¿qué hacía ahí?? ¡¡Era como si sus pensamientos le hubieran traído!!

Mientras le miraba, pudo ver que no había cambiado nada, ahí estaba, con sus estrechos pantalones de cuero negro, su camiseta negra (muy ajustada pero con las mangas abiertas y fluidas, dejándose caer), sus altas botas de piel de dragón y sus relucientes ojos grises, que en ese momento le miraban con una mezcla de desconcierto y diversión.

Sintió como el rubio le analizaba mientras dejaba caer su oscura capa de viaje, por lo que no pudo reprimir sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

" ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Es algún nuevo tipo de juego " Se sobresaltó al sentir la voz del otro tan cerca. Harry le miró y vio que Dragón estaba en cuclillas delante de él, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

" ...Y-yo... no... es... un momento, ¿¿qué se supone que haces aquí?? " Bien. Parecía que poco a poco iba recobrando su valentía.

Dragón sonrió.

" Oh nada... solo venía a ver cómo estaba mi amante... "

Harry no comprendió.

" ...¿Tu...?... ¿ Tu amante? " Dragón se acercó más, hasta casi rozar sus labios, para después añadir con deliberada lentitud, echando su cálido aliento sobre la boca del otro.

" Mi amante "

Y le besó.

Pero ese beso fue diferente de todo los demás, tenía pasión, si, pero era a la vez muy tierno... como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo por ello.

El rubio acariciaba los labios con los suyos de una manera lenta y delicada, como si temiera romperle o fuera un sueño y sintiera que de hacer un movimiento brusco este se esfumaría.

Había tanto sentimiento puesto en aquel beso que Harold no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

Solo una.

Pero con mucho significado.

Aquello era lo más hermoso que había sentido nunca... Eso era... ¡eso era lo que quería para su futuro! ¡Quería sentir cada mañana al despertarse que no estaba solo! ¡Quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse rodeado de ese sentimiento, abrazándole, cubriéndole por completo, embriagándole...

Entonces el beso cambió.

Ya no sentía esa infinita ternura y esa sensación de añoranza y amor tan hermosa, ahora lo que sentía era muy distinto.

El beso se había tornado fuerte y apasionado. Dragón le cogió del cuello con una mano y con la otra la cintura, mientras no cesaba de explorar su boca por completo, sin dejarse ni un solo rincón. Le acariciaba y mordía el labio inferior, para después chupar con insistencia las gotas de sangre que este dejaba caer.

Harry sintió un inmenso deseo. Un deseo de estampar al rubio contra el suelo y tirarse encima de él, de morderle, de besarle, de aferrarse a él, de hacerse uno con él...

Sintió como se endurecía más, hasta el punto de no saber si lo que sentía era placer o dolor. Ya no sentía nada excepto esa increíble sensación de euforia que embargaba todo su ser...

Y entonces, tan rápido como había empezado, terminó.

Dragón se separó y colocó su frente contra la de Harold, jadeando sin cesar.

Harry tampoco podía dejar de jadear, había sido tan... extraño.

Lento y tierno al principio, como si su corazón estuviera hablando... intenso y fogoso al final, llevándole al borde de la inconsciencia, pero sin dejarle huir... ni quería.

Aquello había sido nuevo para él.

Hasta ahora, todos los besos que le habían dado habían estado faltos de algo... de sentimiento; solo se percibía deseo por su cuerpo, pero en este... en este...

¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez?

Había sido increíble... algo fuera de lo normal... algo... que quería para él...

" Oh... eres una fiera... " la sonrisa de Dragón le sacó de sus pensamientos " Eres un fiero gatito ¿verdad?... ¿Qué tal si lo domamos? " El rubio se acercó aún más y posó una mano en el pecho de Harry, para después hacerla descender lentamente hasta llegar abajo... y notar la erección provocada por Oliver y reforzada por él mismo.

" Ohh, veo que me estabas esperando... ¿no es así? " Dicho esto envolvió la parte baja del moreno con su mano, a lo que Harold pegó un brinco.

" ¡¡Ahh!! " Jadeó el ojiverde.

" Mmm ¿Te gusta?... ah... ¿te gusta lo que hago? " Le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba despacio de arriba abajo, recorriendo toda la longitud con deliberada lentitud.

" ¡¡Aaaaahh!!... mmm... ¡¡Ahh!!... S-si... ¡¡oh!!... ¡¡mmm!! " Harold no podía contener los gemidos que se agolpaban en su garganta, era una sensación que no quería dejar escapar... era algo... increíble... con Oliver había sentido placer, aunque no hubiese querido, su cuerpo había reaccionado a los estímulos, pero con Dragón... era algo más que simple placer... estaba... extasiado.

Cuando los gemidos de Harry aumentaron, Dragón aceleró sus movimientos hasta alcanzar un ritmo vertiginoso, sintiendo que también él se estaba excitando... y mucho.

Con un grito que fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, Harold se vino, esparciendo su líquido por la mano del otro y, al mismo tiempo, mojándose.

Dragón le soltó los labios y, al verle, casi se vino.

Harry, con el pelo húmedo del sudor, los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, las mejillas cubiertas totalmente por un rubor intenso, con su camisa arrugada y abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho, los pantalones abiertos y mojados... y los labios hinchados y entre abiertos, respirando con agitación.

Era la visión más erótica que había visto en toda su vida.

Pero se contuvo a tiempo, ¡no había cruzado todo el bosque y la ciudad, enfrentándose a todo tipo de peligros, solo para terminar ahora! No, de eso nada, quería llegar hasta el final, y eso es lo que haría. Hacía días de la última y primera vez que había tenido a Harry, y un enorme deseo le había corroído desde entonces, sin dejarle dormir ni hacer nada tranquilo. La urgencia de poseerle era demasiada, y no pensaba posponerla más.

Con un movimiento rápido, alzó al moreno en brazos y lo tumbo en la cama.

Dragón se deshizo de su propia camisa y pantalones, arrojándolos al suelo y quedando finalmente desnudo, para después, hacer lo mismo con Harold.

Cuando hubo terminado y ya los dos estaban sin nada encima, Dragón se tumbó sobre el moreno y empezó a besarle el cuello, a lo que Harry soltó un gemido y le cogió del pelo, animándole a que continuara.

Dragón, al sentir esto, sonrió en el beso y se centró en un sitio en particular, mordiendo, succionando y besando.

Minutos después, se separó y alzó un poco la cabeza para ver la rojiza marca que había provocado. Satisfecho, miró al otro a los ojos y vio algo que le sorprendió.

Había esperado que, como la vez, anterior, Harold se negaría y lucharía, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Lo que veía en esos ojos no era ni repulsión, ni odio, ni desprecio, ni siquiera asco, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que vio allí era confianza, pura confianza y anhelo, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello desde hacía mucho...

Una manos sorprendieron al rubio al rodearle la espalda y acercarle a él, quedando apretado contra el pecho del Gryffindor.

Sorprendido, sintió que Harry le lamía la oreja para, acto seguido, morderle el lóbulo y susurrarle.

" Tómame ya, por favor. No puedo aguantar más... te necesito... " La súplica y el deseo en la voz de Harold le hicieron reaccionar de inmediato, soltándose del abrazo y apartándose un poco, hasta quedar arrodillado.

Con un suave movimiento, le indicó que abriera las piernas, lo que Harold hizo enseguida. Dragón se lamió dos dedos y alzó las caderas de Harry, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran sobre sus hombros.

Acercó los dedos a su entrada, pero cuando ya iba a prepararle, se dio cuenta de que este ya lo estaba.

Entonces lo recordó ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? El chico era autolubricante, no necesitaba más preparación que una buena seducción. Y esta ya había tenido lugar.

Sonriendo, Dragón se bajó las piernas del moreno de sus hombros y le miró a los ojos. Sabía que era absurdo, porque antes nuca lo había hecho, pero... esta vez, y aunque no podía aguantar más sin entrar en ese delicioso cuerpo, necesitaba... no, quería, quería asegurarse de que Harry también lo deseaba.

Irónico que después de tanto tiempo quisiera preguntarlo.

"...Harry... ¿estás seguro? " Cuestionó mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"...¿S... seguro?...¿De... de qué?... " Le costaba articular palabras debido al intenso deseo que esta experimentando.

" Seguro de querer hacerlo " Harold se sintió aturdido por un momento. Era... era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por lo que quería, no le presionaba ni le convencía a su manera, si no que... y aunque sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer el rubio, le estaba dando la opción de no seguir...

Sintió algo extraño en su pecho y no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos.

" Completamente "

Dragón le pasó una mano por los ojos y se los secó, se llevó dicha mano a la boca y lamió las saladas lágrimas, para después inclinarse y plantar un casto beso en sus labios.

El rubio se separo y se posicionó, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

" Iré despacio, si quieres que pare solo dímelo " Y dicho esto, alzó sus caderas y entró en él lentamente.

Los dos gimieron por el placer de aquella maravillosa conexión. Dragón, al ver que Harry no protestaba, empujó más y se introdujo en él por completo.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, para que Harold se acostumbrara a la invasión, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, en un vaivén delicioso.

Sentían que estaban conectados por algo más que lo físico, era algo más profundo, más intenso... como... sus almas. Era como si sus espíritus estuvieran ligados, conociendo con exactitud los deseos del otro... complementándose... amándose.

El suave vaivén se fue acelerando, convirtiéndose en una danza frenética por llegar al final pero, al mismo tiempo, sin querer que la cosa finalizara.

" ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! Mmm... ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!! Si-sigue... no... no pares... más... ¡¡Ahh! ¡¡Si... así!! ¡¡así!! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!! " Harold no podía contenerse, ya había abandonado la realidad y no dejaba de gemir y pedir por más. No le importaba nada más que el suave cuerpo entrando y saliendo de él, le daba igual quien les pudiera oír... para él, en ese momento, solo existía Dragón.

Por suerte, las habitaciones de ese castillo estaban insonorizadas.

" ¡¡Harry!!... ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Ahh!! Mmm... si... ¡¡Oh Dios!!... ya no... puedo aguantar... ¡¡ahh!! Mucho... mmm... más... ¡¡aah!! "

" ¡¡Ahhh!!... Dra... Dragón... ¡¡ahh!!... mmm... no... no pares... ¡¡aaah!! ¡así! ¡¡así!! ¡¡Dragón!! ¡¡Aaaahhh!! "

Dragón sintió el cuerpo de Harold arquearse, para después venirse en su estómago. Al hacerlo, los músculos del chico se apretaron, aprisionando el miembro del otro y, con una embestida más, se vino. Derramándose dentro de él con un grito de puro placer.

Cuando terminó se dejó caer sobre el moreno. Los dos respirando con dificultad.

"... Ha... ha sido... " Logró articular el Gryffindor, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo al otro.

"... Si... " Una vez se hubo calmado un poco, Dragón se bajó de Harry y se acostó a su lado en la cama, mirándole a los ojos.

" Yo... nun-nunca... nunca... había... bueno, nunca había sentido algo... así... " Susurró el moreno.

Dragón le puso un dedo en los labios, en un mudo gesto de que no dijera nada. Él se calló de inmediato y se miraron a los ojos, hasta que el rubio se acercó más y le obsequió con un húmedo beso.

Le pellizcó un pezón y se separó, provocando que Harry se sobresaltara.

" Chsss, calla amor, no digas más. Lo sé porque yo también lo siento. Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. " Dicho esto, Harold se acercó más y se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras el otro le rodeaba con sus brazos.

" Buenas noches "

" Buenas noches " Dragón le dio un beso en el pelo y Harry cerró los ojos.

No le sorprendió nada que, casi al instante, Harold se relajara y cayera dormido.

Era normal, habían hecho el amor hasta la saciedad, con una pasión y una ternura increíbles. Lo que le preocuparía hubiera sido que no estuviera cansado.

Y aunque él también estaba sumamente agotado, no se durmió. Le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo y quedarse al lado de su príncipe, pero no podía. Si se dormía corría el riesgo de que alguien entrara y les viera. Y ciertamente eso acarrearía muchos problemas, estando el Gryffindor prometido con otro y siendo él quién era. Sonrió. Ya se podía imaginar el escándalo: Se encuentra al príncipe Harold James Potter de Gryffindor, el prometido del príncipe de Alderan, junto al heredero de Slytherin, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, en la cama.

Y lo cierto es que, aunque se riera, no era nada gracioso. Si eso se llegase a descubrir, seguramente terminaría en Guerra, o peor.

Miró una vez más a su amado, mientras le apartaba unos mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre su bello rostro.

" ¿Qué puedo hacer, Harry? Me gustaría tanto llevarte conmigo ahora mismo... sería tan fácil... Pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo. Al menos no ahora porque, si estando aquí, desaparecieras así sin más, todas las sospechas caerían sobre Slytherin... y no puedo permitir que mi reino sufra por mi culpa... por mi egoísmo... Por el egoísmo de un hombre al que has cautivado. " Suspiro " ¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte, no sabía lo que era el amor. Me burlaba de los amantes que decían amarme, usándolos solo cuando me apetecía tener sexo y desechándolos luego... pero... yo sabía que en realidad les envidiaba... porque ellos tenían ese sentimiento que yo nunca había conocido... y les hería y destrozaba... era extraño... porque siempre, y aún habiendo estado rodeado de muchas personas... siempre me he sentido solo... desde que era pequeño... pero entonces apareciste tú. "

" Tú, como una resplandeciente luz alumbrando mi mundo de oscuridad... como una brillante estrella iluminando mi oscuro firmamento... " una pausa para acariciarle la mejilla " Lo cierto es... que al principio, mi plan era raptarte y dejarte embarazado, para así obligarte a casarte conmigo y recuperar el reino que Tom Ryddle había arrebatado a mi familia... sí, lo sé, sé que yo soy el heredero al trono, pero estaba harto de tener que hacer lo que ese... tirano quería... por eso me escapé del castillo y me convertí en el Dragón Enmascarado. Para recuperar lo que legítimamente era mío. "

"Pero entonces te conocí. Y todo cambió. He de admitir que al principio quedé cautivado por tu aspecto, eres tan... hermoso... pero luego, después de aquella noche en la que por primera vez te hice mío, no pude dejar de pensar en tí. Y si bien al principio pensé que era porque eras esencial para mis planes, luego me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. " Se hizo el silencio mientras recordaba.

" El día que te escapaste, después de aquella increíble noche, me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti. Y si la noche en la que te arrebaté tu virginidad ya tenía sospechas de ese sentimiento, cuando creí que te había perdido estas se confirmaron. " Suspiro

" Te amo Harry Potter, y no sabes cuanto. Lo eres todo para mí, sin ti no soy nada. " Le pasó un dedo por los labios " No sabes lo difícil que me es decir esto " Suspiro " Pero es la verdad. Te amo, y no voy a dejarte escapar. No permitiré que te arrebaten de mi lado. Ya tenga que enfrentar al príncipe de Alderan, a su reino o al imperio entero. Y sé que yo no te soy del todo indiferente, tus ojos me lo han mostrado esta noche. Puede que aún no lo sepas, pero tú también me amas. Y si aún no lo sabes, tranquilo, puedo esperar, pero no eternamente. " Se quitó un anillo que llevaba. Era un anillo asombroso, de oro blanco, con un Dragón de ojos plateados con sus alas abiertas, enroscado alrededor de tres rosas rojas como la sangre. Se lo puso a Harold en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda y le susurró al oído " Esta es mi marca, la marca del Dragón Enmascarado, mientras la lleves significará que eres mío, que me amas. Ahora debo irme, pero cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, si lo sigues llevando puesto, significará que me amas. Y yo te llevaré conmigo. Si no lo llevas, significará que no lo haces, y yo me iré por donde he venido... Aunque mi corazón se rompa y yo deje de vivir... "

Le volvió a mirar, tan delicado... tan bello... tan... puro... Le dio un casto beso, se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarle, se vistió, se colocó su capa y, cuando estaba a punto se salir por la ventana, se giró una última vez para mirar a su amado y susurró.

" Por favor, no me olvides... "

Y acto seguido salió por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol entraban por la inmensa ventana, yendo a parar justo a la cara de Harry, haciéndole removerse en su sueño.

Se acurrucó un poco más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la cálida sensación que había sentido la noche anterior se había disipado.

Tanteó con una mano, aún medio dormido, la cama. Pero no halló a nadie.

De pronto abrió los ojos y vio que estaba solo.

¿Acaso habría sido un sueño?

Imposible...

Había sido tan real...

Volvió a mirar su habitación, pero no encontró ningún indicio de lo acontecido anoche...

Sintió un acceso de pánico al pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

¡¡No!! ¡¡No podía ser!! ¡¡No era justo!! ¡¡No era justo que ahora que había encontrado lo que buscaba, solo hubiera sido un sueño!!

Alzó la mano para echarse el pelo hacia atrás y entonces lo vio.

Allí, en su dedo corazón izquierdo, estaba el anillo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Se trataba de un Dragón enroscado alrededor de tres rosas rojas... ¿De dónde había salido?

...Dragón...

De pronto le vino a la mente unas vagas palabras, como si las hubiera escuchado mientras dormía.

'Te amo Harry Potter, y no sabes cuanto.'

'Lo eres todo para mí, sin ti no soy nada.'

'Esta es mi marca, la marca del Dragón Enmascarado, mientras la lleves significará que eres mío, que me amas.'

'Ahora debo irme, pero cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, si lo sigues llevando puesto, significará que me amas. Y yo te llevaré conmigo.'

'Si no lo llevas, significará que no lo haces, y yo me iré por donde he venido... Aunque mi corazón se rompa y yo deje de vivir...'

Recordó haber sentido anoche que alguien le ponía algo en el dedo, pero como estaba medio dormido no le dio importancia.

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

Así que no había sido un sueño...

Todo había sido... real...

...Dragón...

'Te amo Harry Potter, y no sabes cuanto.'

Dragón... le amaba.

¡¡Dragón le amaba!!

Claro... ahora lo entendía. El que hubiese sido tan suave con él, que le hubiera proporcionado ese increíble placer, que se hubiera preocupado por lo que quería...

Pero... ¿Qué sentía él?

Miró una vez más el anillo.

Y entonces lo supo.

Se había enamorado.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se dio cuanta de lo que sentía, que una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Se la enjuagó con la mano y la miró, llevándosela a los labios, imitando lo que su amado había hecho la noche anterior.

Y entonces otras más la siguieron, convirtiéndose en un silencioso llanto por lo perdido.

Pues sabía, por propio instinto y por las palabras del rubio, que pasaría tiempo hasta volver a verle.

Y que le esperaría.

Pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque le obligaran a casarse con otro.

Su corazón siempre pertenecería a su Dragón.

Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho en ir a buscarle.

TARAAAAAAAAAAN!! ¿Bueno qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi personalmente me ha gustado mucho jaja xD

Bueno, espero ansiosa vuestros reviews para saber qué opináis, y así conocer vuestros gustos y escribir la historia de forma que os guste nn ¡¡El lector siempre tiene la razón!! (Después de mi, claro... jajaja xD)

Un besazo!!

Goettia


	11. Sospechas confirmadas

Ay mi madre! Que bien que os haya gustado el anterior capítulo!! La verdad es que a mi me encantó, sobre todo la declaración de Draco jaja xD ay! Pero que mono es!

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sois las mejores!!

Ah, por cierto, hay una chica llamada Nuriko Sakuma que en mi nuevo fic: "Siete meses" me dejó un review diciéndome que por favor no parara de escribir "El Gran Secuestro" mientras hacia el anteriormente mencionado. Tranquila, no lo pienso dejar de escribir... por ahora MUAJAJAJAJA (es broma xD) El Gran Secuestro es un fic para el que planeo muuuchos más capítulos, no os libraréis de mi tan fácilmente... xD Además, ahora mismo tengo todas las ideas en la cabeza, por lo que no podría dejarlo de escribir ni aunque quisiera ¡¡mis manos van solas al ordenador!! Jaja

**Capítulo 11: Sospechas confirmadas**

" ¿Sucede algo Harold? " Harry negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado seis horas desde que salieron de Salazar, rumbo a Alderan, y él había estado muy callado.

Ahora mismo estaba en el carruaje personal de Oliver, sentados uno en frente del otro, Harry mirando por la ventana y el otro mirándole a él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Había pasado algo.

Algo que hacía peligrar sus planes.

Y Oliver lo intuía.

Normalmente, cada vez que estaba cerca de Harold, este se ponía muy nervioso e intentaba alejarse lo más posible de él, sin embargo, hoy ni le había mirado.

Y lo más sorprendente: Ni se había inmutado cuando, hacía una hora, le había acariciado la pierna.

Fue esto, sumado a la desconcertante sensación de haberse perdido algo, lo que le había hecho preocuparse, buscando algún indicio de lo acontecido, por lo que la última hora se la había pasado mirando al joven frente a él...

Ni que necesitará una excusa para hacerlo, pues se trataba de su prometido.

Suspiró, y entonces vio como Harry se acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente la mano izquierda.

" ¿Qué tienes ahí? " Preguntó Oliver, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para poder ver mejor.

Harry siguió los ojos de Oliver, hasta ver que se refería a su mano. Se sonrojó al verse descubierto, seguramente habría estado acariciando el anillo sin darse cuenta, en un acto inconsciente buscando protección.

"... No... no es nada... ¿Has visto que campo tan bonito? " Añadió, intentando desviar la atención de Oliver hacia otra cosa.

Este frunció más el ceño. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry estaba intentando hacer, no era tan tonto.

Pero de eso nada.

Estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera lo que escondía bajo su mano derecha era algo que le convenía ver.

Así que, en un descuido del otro, Oliver le apartó la mano derecha y le cogió la izquierda, quedando a la vista el tan preciado tesoro del ojiverde.

Era un anillo.

Pero no un anillo cualquiera. El preciado objeto era visiblemente caro, se trataba de un dragón de oro blanco de ojos plateados, con las alas extendidas, y enrollado alrededor de tres rosas rojas.

Frunció más el ceño.

" Es una hermosa joya... ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? " Preguntó. Una sospecha tomando ya forma en su mente.

" Oh... lo tengo desde hace tiempo... me... me lo regalaron mis padres " Logró mentir, tras vacilar unos breves instantes.

Instantes que no habían pasado desapercibidos para el otro joven.

" ¿De verdad?... Oh, pues he de decir que tus padres tienen un gusto exquisito... es realmente un anillo original... jamás he visto uno parecido "

" Si... es muy especial... " Sonrió, volviendo a acariciar el preciado objeto.

De pronto, el carruaje pisó un bache, por lo que el compartimento en el que iban dio un brinco, y Harry cayó hacia adelante, justo encima de Oliver.

Este se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida sonrió pícaramente y abrazó a Harold por la cintura, se acercó a su rostro con un movimiento rápido y capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Harry se había quedado en blanco, no sabía qué hacer... Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía. Quería zafarse de esos fuertes brazos que le aprisionaban, pegarle un buen puñetazo al aprovechado que tenía delante y salir en busca de Dragón.

Pero no podía.

Por más que lo quisiera.

Por más que lo deseara.

Por más que lo amara...

No podía hacerlo. Él se debía a su reino, y no podía fallarles.

El compromiso entre Oliver y él ya se había dado a conocer, y si ahora lo rompía para irse con un ladrón... no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría.

Las consecuencias serían terribles, no sólo para él, sino para su reino.

Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Por más que le disgustara, debía casarse con el hombre que en esos momentos le besaba... así que más le valía ir acostumbrándose.

Por lo que se dejó hacer.

Oliver notó como Harry dejó de resistirse, abandonándose a sus caricias, y sintió que lo ya lo tenía.

Sonrió dentro del beso y se dirigió a su cuello, apartando un poco la tela de esa zona para tener libre acceso.

Pero de pronto vio algo que le enfureció de sobre manera.

Allí, en la suave piel de su chico, habían tres marcas rojizas, señales de que labios ajenos a los suyos habían probado ese delicioso cuello que le pertenecía.

Dos ya las conocía, la tercera era nueva.

Y podía decir que reciente, pues todavía conservaba ese color ligeramente amoratado que todas las succiones dejaban los primeros días.

Una voz de alarma se despertó en su interior.

Sonrojo anillo marca reciente = peligro.

Una terrible rabia hizo presa de él al comprender que alguien había estado con SU Harry, y esa misma noche anterior nada menos.

Debía averiguar quién había sido.

Debía averiguar qué bastardo se había atrevido a desafiarle, tocando a su futuro marido.

Pero eso podría esperar... por lo pronto tenía otros planes más... placenteros.

Ah, y de paso castigaría a Harry por haberle engañado.

Y oh... si lo iba a disfrutar...

Pensando esto, se inclinó y le arrancó la camisa de un tirón, a la vez que Harry soltaba un par de lágrimas.

Al cabo de dos horas más llegaron a Ábiren, la capital de Alderan, donde centenares de personas aguardaban su regreso.

El cochero condujo el carruaje por el patio del castillo, hasta detenerse a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada principal de este, donde los gobernantes de Gryffindor y Alderan esperaban con impaciencia.

El carruaje se detuvo y un lacayo se apresuró a abrir la puerta, para que los príncipes pudieran bajar.

Oliver fue el primero, seguido por Harry, a quien tomó de la mano para ayudarle.

Una vez fuera, Oliver le ofreció su brazo y este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, le molestaba que le trataran como si fuera a romperse... ¡el también era fuerte! ¡Sabía luchar y defenderse, por el amor de Dios, había recibido clases de lucha y esgrima avanzada desde los cuatro años!

Aunque ahora que pensaba... hasta ahora no le habían servido de mucho...

Notó que su acompañante avanzaba por la morada alfombra, arrastrándole con él, así que alejó sus pensamientos y avanzó.

Después de lo que le pareció un interminable recorrido, llegaron al fin ante sus padres, los cuales le miraban con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar.

Lily no pudo contenerse y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos a su hijo, abrazándole y sollozando con fuerza.

" ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ay Harry!! ¡¡Estás bien!! ¡¡No sabes qué miedo he pasado!! ¡Creí... creí que no volvería a verte! " Al mencionado se le empañaron los ojos por la emoción, pero no lloraría, un futuro rey no lloraba frente a otras personas.

Sonrió al ver que su querida madre seguía igual... tan sobre protectora como siempre.

" Tranquila madre, estoy bien " La calmó, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Lily le dio un apretón más y le soltó.

" Harold " Harry vio a su padre dar un paso al frente y hacer una inclinación con la cabeza " Bienvenido de nuevo, hijo "

" Gracias, padre. Ya quería volver " Sonrió.

Seguidamente, los monarcas de Gryffindor se giraron hacia Oliver y le agradecieron el haberle traído de vuelta, el cual esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo que no tenían por qué agradecérselo. Entonces los padres de este se giraron y les guiaron dentro del castillo, entre los aplausos y vitores de la multitud que se había congregado en el patio para ver al que sería su futuro rey.

Mientras tanto, en Slytherin, concretamente en Salazar, Voldemort se hallaba en su estudio con una copa de licor en la mano, a la vez que observaba una invitación que había recibido esa misma mañana, para la boda que uniría los reinos de Gryffindor y Alderan. En esta se rogaba su asistencia, así como la de su heredero, pues era tradición que todas las familias reales vecinas asistieran a la unión de un príncipe, sobre todo si este era el futuro gobernante del reino. Y aunque él y su heredero no eran familia, si tenían una especie de vínculo, debido al trato que hiciera con el padre del chico para obtener el trono del reino, pero manteniendo este su legítimo heredero.

Lo primero era encontrar a Draco, aunque si no estaba equivocado, y no lo estaba, este le encontraría primero a él.

Escuchó un apenas imperceptible ruido en la puerta tras él, señal inequívoca que su predicción había sido cierta.

Sonrió.

" Cuanto tiempo, Draco "

" Voldemort " El rubio inclinó su cabeza.

" Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El fugitivo a decidido volver... ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa? " Comentó, el sarcasmo inundando cada una de sus palabras.

" No me vengas con preguntas absurdas, sabes perfectamente a qué he venido " Replicó, en un tono desafiante.

" Por supuesto... has venido a recoger lo que necesitas para obtener lo que deseas... ¿verdad, pequeño Dragón? " Añadió, bajando ligeramente el tono.

"... ¿Có... cómo? ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? "

" Dragón. No pensarías en serio que ibas a poder engañarme ¿no? " Insinuó, a la vez que movía la copa, en movimientos circulares, observando como el preciado líquido se desplazaba por esta.

Draco sonrió sutilmente.

" Debería haberlo sabido... " Replicó, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

" No esperaba menos de ti... " Añadió Voldemort.

"... ¿Entonces...? "

" Prepárate, en dos días partimos " Y dicho esto abandonó la estancia pensando, que después de todo, sus planes iban por buen camino.

Nota: Si, lo sé: Horrible.

Me ha costado horrores escribirlo Y se que me ha quedado fatal, pero bueno, una puede lo que hace TT Prometo que el próximo será mejor (porque es en ese donde viene lo bueno MUAJAJAJAJA)

Besos

Goettia


	12. Muerte en Vida

Holaaaaaaaa!!!! ¿¿Qué tal estáis?? Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo número doce, espero que os guste!! nn

Por cierto, a la que no se haya enterado todavía, actualmente estoy dibujando este fic en cómic manga (y a color nada menos...), junto a otros, y lo estoy subiendo en mi grupo de yahoo: 

Por cierto, además de correo de yahoo también tengo en hotmail, lo digo por si alguien quiere añadirme a su messenger, yo estaré encantada nn Mi mail de msn es: 

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Me animan muchísimo!! Perdonan que no conteste a los reviews por separado, pero es que me cuesta mucho trabajo TT De todas formas, si queréis que conteste a los reviews uno por uno, decírmelo en un review, pero os advierto que entonces tardaré más en actualizar uu

**Capítulo 12: Muerte en vida**

Harry estaba sentado en una elegante silla, peinándose con un costoso cepillo de plata mientras se miraba en el espejo.

No hacía más que pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos cuatro días.

Desde que habían llegado a Alderan no había podido dejar de observar el frenético ritmo que toda la ciudad portaba.

Sirvientas y esclavos llevando cosas de un lado para otro, jardineros arreglando aún más el jardín del palacio y alrededores, mercaderes trayendo todo tipo de especias e ingredientes, cocineros discutiendo sobre los manjares que servirían, joyeros entrando y saliendo, costureras obligándole a quedarse quieto durante horas para confeccionar el traje que llevaría en la boda...

La boda.

Todo el mundo tenía sus pensamientos concentrados en ella.

Parecía como si lo demás hubiera dejado de existir... ¡si hasta los niños de la ciudad jugaban a casarse! Era demasiado...

Él no quería esto.

Él quería...

Notó un leve destello en su mano izquierda, cuando la levantaba para colocarse bien el pelo.

Dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y se miró la otra mano.

El anillo de Dragón.

Sonrió tiernamente al verlo y lo acarició despacio, con mucho cuidado. Temía romperlo, y eso le aterrorizaba. Nunca perdía de vista el anillo, de hecho, no se lo quitaba ni para bañarse.

Porque si lo hacía...

Si se lo quitaba...

Corría el riesgo de perderlo y de que, la próxima vez que viera a Dragón, este pensara que no le amaba y se marchara...

Y eso le daba pánico.

Dragón... tenía tantas ganas de verle... Reconocía que al principio le había parecido odioso, pero... después de aquella noche... descubrió que ese supuesto odio se había convertido, sin siquiera él darse cuenta, en amor.

" Dragón... ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?... " suspiró " ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?... " Susurró, mientras besaba el anillo.

" Como desearía que lo que besara fueran tus labios... estar junto a ti... unidos por algo más que el destino, por algo más que el deber... unidos por el amor. Nunca debí haberme escapado... ¿Por qué no vienes? Sé que es muy pronto y arriesgado venir ahora a buscarme... pero ¿no lo hiciste ya una vez? ¿no puedes hacerlo de nuevo? " Susurró, recostándose en la silla. " Por favor... ven a buscarme... te lo suplico... " Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla "... Te necesito mi amor... necesito que vengas para poder confesarte mis sentimientos... Te lo ruego... No quiero casarme... " Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, dando paso a los siguientes sin a penas poder contenerlos.

No.

No lo haría.

No lloraría.

Debía ser fuerte, no era el primer príncipe al que le imponían un matrimonio por conveniencia, de hecho, era una práctica muy frecuente, y la mejor de las garantías, pues nada podía romper un matrimonio... excepto la propia muerte, claro.

Y a Harold le quedaba el consuelo de que, si su amado no venía a buscarle, siempre tenía 'esa' última salida...

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se secó las lágrimas y arregló la ropa, para seguidamente abrir la puerta.

Allí, de pie junto a su puerta estaba Oliver, acompañado por dos guardias a la retaguardia, cerrando la marcha, como escoltas que eran.

Este vestía sus mejores ropas. Portaba unos ajustados pantalones azul oscuro, con bordados de plata en la parte de abajo, una fina camisa blanca de seda, unas botas negras de piel de Dragón y una capa de terciopelo morado oscuro con un gran bordado de una pantera negra arañando un árbol, el escudo de la familia real de Alderan, echada sobre parte de su pecho. Todo ello condimentado, por supuesto, con la elegante corona sobre su cabeza, remarcando su estatus de príncipe.

" ¿Ya estás listo? " Preguntó, mirándole con lujuria, visiblemente maravillado ante la ropa que Harry lucía.

Este asintió, ruborizándose y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al instante, Oliver le cogió de la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí, susurrándole en el oído. Aparentemente no le importaba que hubiese dos guardias mirando con diversión y un poco de envidia.

" No sabes las ganas que tengo de que llegue nuestra noche de bodas. " una mano descendió hasta el trasero de Harry y lo apretó, ganando un gritó de sorpresa por parte de este " Dos días. Dos días más y al fin serás mío... En todos los sentidos... "

Se separó rápidamente, al notar la atenta mirada de su escolta.

" ¿Y vosotros qué miráis? " Les recriminó con odio. Se había dado perfectamente cuenta de cómo estaban mirando al moreno mientras le seducía, y eso no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en absoluto.

Solo él tenía derecho a mirar a su Harry.

...Lo que le recordó... aquellas marcas en el cuello...

Una inmensa furia le envolvió, al ser consciente de que alguien se había atrevido a tocarle más de una vez... y bajo sus narices nada menos.

Y eso hacía que se enfureciera todavía más.

El saber que alguien se había burlado deliberadamente de él.

Pero oh... esto no quedaría así...

Descubriría quién había sido el bastardo que lo había hecho...

No le costaría mucho descubrirlo... ya tenía sus sospechas... solo tenía que confirmarlas.

Lo haría...

Por supuesto que lo haría.

Y se encargaría personalmente.

Con este último pensamiento en la cabeza, sonrió de macabro placer, imaginando las posibles torturas que aplicaría, y le tendió el brazo a Harry.

Este lo aceptó muy a desgana y partieron rumbo al Salón de Baile, donde esa noche se celebraba su compromiso, y al que asistirían todos los invitados a la ceremonia, que habían llegado horas antes.

Dragón estaba impaciente.

Hacía tres horas que habían llegado y aún no había visto a Harry.

Y eso que lo había buscado por todo el castillo... al parecer se había refugiado en su alcoba... Oh Dios... como había deseado ir a esta y poder estar junto a él...

¿Qué por qué no lo había hecho? Muy sencillo: No sabía dónde estaba, y preguntar habría sido muy sospechoso... más siendo él quien era.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

El salón estaba lujosamente decorado, con los emblemas de Gryffindor y Alderan entrelazados, en representación de la unión que se celebraría en dos días... o eso pensaban.

Arrrgg!! La espera le estaba matando!! Necesitaba algo para calmar los nervios...

Se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas que habían dispuesto junto a las paredes y cogió una copa de hidromiel.

" ¿Te diviertes? "

El rubio se giró y vio a Tom Ryddle mirándole, con una copa de vino en la mano.

" La verdad, no. " Contestó sinceramente, llevándose la bebida a los labios.

" Ah, claro... todavía no ha llegado tu presa... " Sonrió, un aire de suficiencia impregnando cada palabra.

" Me temo que os confundís, 'mi señor', yo no tengo presa alguna. " Replicó, poniendo especial sarcasmo en las dos palabras de respeto.

Voldemort sonrió.

" Entonces no te importará que 'él ' acabe de entrar por la puerta... " Señaló sugerentemente, indicando la puerta principal de la estancia.

Se oyó el sonido de trompetas y una potente voz anunciado la llegada de la tan esperada pareja.

" Sus altezas reales, el príncipe Oliver Thomas Wood de Alderan y el príncipe Harold James Potter de Gryffindor "

A esta proclamación se unieron numerosos aplausos, mientras la nobleza hacía reverencias y la realeza inclinaba la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Dragón se quedó en blanco.

Ahí estaba...

Ahí estaba la persona que le había atormentado desde aquella maravillosa noche...

Una urgencia de correr y abalanzarse sobre sus labios se adueñó de él. Pero logró controlarse a tiempo.

El plan.

Tenía que seguir el plan.

Si no, todos los riesgos que había desafiado no habrían servido para nada.

Pero es que...

Estaba tan hermoso...

Entonces, la profunda voz del rey de Alderan le despertó de su ensoñación.

" Bienvenidos a mi reino. Os agradezco que hayáis dejado vuestros asuntos para venir a la celebración en conmemoración de la próxima unión entre Gryffindor y Alderan, que se celebrará pasado mañana. " Carraspeo un poco y continuó " Es de mi conocimiento que muchos de ustedes han tenido que venir desde muy lejos, y en tiempos de crisis, nada menos. Por ello, les agradezco una vez más su presencia... " Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al distinguir al gobernante de Slytherin " En honor a la próxima boda, y como reza la antigua tradición, les ruego que durante estos dos días que estarán aquí dejen a un lado sus diferencias y asuntos de estado y se unan a la celebración. "

" Como bien ya saben, el protocolo manda presentar a todos y cada uno de los invitados, así que... comencemos cuanto antes. "

El chambelán desenrolló un gran pergamino y se volvió a oír su potente voz.

" Sus Majestades, el rey Wulfric Bliën Brown y la reina Margueritt Túliann Brown

de Ravenclaw, acompañados por su alteza real, la princesa Lavender Clarënns Brown "

Los nombrados se adelantaron e inclinaron la cabeza, a la vez que intercambiaban respetuosas palabras con los dos jóvenes.

Así estuvieron un rato, presentando a los restantes monarcas de los otros reinos, hasta que les llegó el turno a los de Slytherin.

" Su Majestad el rey Tom Sorvolo Ryddle de Slytherin y su alteza real el príncipe Draconis Lucius Malfoy de Slytherin. "

Los mencionados se acercaron e hicieron un ademán de saludo con la cabeza.

Dragón no pudo contenerse y habló el primero.

" Encantado de conoceros al fin... altezas " Entonces Harry, que hasta ese momento apenas había mirado a los invitados, reconoció la voz y alzó rápidamente la vista hasta posarla en el rubio.

Se quedó en blanco.

Dragón...

¡¡Dragón!!

¡¡Dragón había ido a buscarle!!

Pero... ¿Dragón? ¿Príncipe de Slytherin?

¿Cómo...?

¿¿Cómo era posible??

" El placer es nuestro, ¿verdad Harold? " Aseguró Oliver, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

" ¿Eh?... Si... si claro... El placer... " reconoció la mirada en los ojos del rubio y se sonrojó "... El placer es mío... nuestro... "

" Estoy seguro de ello... " Corroboró Draco, entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase.

" El placer es también mío, sus altezas. Mis felicitaciones por su próximo matrimonio " Exclamó Voldemort, recalcando las palabras 'su' y 'matrimonio', mirando de reojo al rubio.

" Muchas gracias. Ahora por favor, les ruego que disfruten de la fiesta. " Con esto, Oliver les despidió y continuaron las presentaciones, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el joven de ojos plateados.

¡Había ido!

¡No lo podía creer!

¡Durante días había tenido el temor de no volver a verle jamás!

¡Y ahí estaba!

¡Había ido a buscarle!

Al fin, una vez terminadas las presentaciones, los músicos empezaron a tocar una hermosa y lenta melodía, por lo que Oliver llevó a Harold al centro del salón, abriendo el baile.

El castaño cogió al moreno por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar muy pegados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en absoluto para un rubio platino que miraba la escena con ganas de estrangular al pervertido que se atrevía a acercarse tanto a su amado.

Cuando terminó la pieza y otra algo más rápida dio comienzo, muchos de los invitados se unieron a bailar.

Esta danza era distinta de la anterior, pues la de antes era para una sola pareja, y en esta se debía cambiar de acompañante cada cierto tiempo.

En el primer cambio de ritmo, Harry se fue por un lado y Oliver por otro, separándose y bailando con diferentes personas, hasta que volvió a cambiar el ritmo y volvieron a cambiar de parejas.

El chico con el que Harold bailaba ahora desprendía un aroma familiar... y una sensación de calidez muy reconfortante.

Alzó la mirada para averiguar de quién se trataba y se sorprendió al verse reflejado en unos precioso ojos plateados que le miraban con amor y deseo.

" Hola Harry " Sonrió Dragón, hablando sin alzar mucho la voz, para que nadie pudiera escucharles.

" Dr... Drag... " El aludido iba a decir su nombre, pero el rubio le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, evitando que lo hiciera.

" Mientras estemos aquí llámame Draco, no quiero que descubran mi otro nombre " Harry asintió y le dejó libre la boca.

" ¿Tú otro nombre?... Drag... Dracó ¿quién eres en realidad? " Preguntó, mientras daba una vuelta y quedaba de espaldas al rubio (por el baile).

Este aprovechó para susurrarle la respuesta en la oreja " Soy Draconis Lucius Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin " Juntaron las palmas de sus manos derechas, dando vueltas lentamente, mirándose a los ojos.

" ¿¿Eres un príncipe?? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? "

" ¿Habría cambiado algo acaso? "

"... Pues... si... "

" ¿El qué? "

"....." Dragón sonrió.

" Eso pensaba "

" Te he echado mucho en falta " Declaró Harry, armándose de valor.

" ¿De verdad? Yo también... no sabes cuanto... "

" Draco... yo... quiero decirte... una cosa... " El moreno se había sonrojado aún más, buscando las palabras adecuadas para declararle su amor.

" ¿Si? " Preguntó Draco, esperanzado, suponiendo lo que iba a decir.

" Draco... yo... yo te... " Pero entonces una voz le interrumpió.

" ¡Cambio de pareja! "

Una mujer fue hasta Draco y Harry tuvo que irse con su siguiente pareja de baile, sin haber podido terminar su declaración.

Siguieron bailando con otras personas, pero ni por un instante quitaron su vista de los ojos del otro, era como una prueba de coraje y control. Porque cada vez que alguien les cogía por la cintura o se arrimaba mucho, tenían que aparentar que no pasaba nada, y aguantarse las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas al causante.

Al fin la música terminó, pero cuando Harry hizo ademán de ir hacia Draco, alguien le cogió posesivamente de la cintura, sobresaltándose.

" ¿Ibas a algún sitio, mi príncipe? " Le susurró Oliver.

" ¿Eh?... No... yo... solo iba a... por una bebida... "

" Oh bien, ahora pediremos una, pero primero ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. "

Dicho esto le giró y le condujo al otro extremo del salón, donde se hallaban conversando un grupo de jóvenes.

Pero mientras era conducido hacia allí, Harold giró un poco la cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Dragón, quien le miraba con aire triste.

Al final, la fiesta terminó al cabo de cuatro horas, y como Oliver no se había despegado de él desde el baile inicial, no pudo volver a hablar con Dragón.

Si bien era cierto que este había intentado acercarse, cada vez que lo hacía, Oliver le apretaba más contra sí, dejando en claro quién era el prometido del moreno.

Ahora, ya estaba en su habitación, como suponía que todos los demás harían.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Ya se había puesto el pijama, y estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del balcón.

Cogió un jarrón y salió cautelosamente.

" Cuanto tiempo "

Harry dejó caer el jarrón, el cual se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Allí, apoyado en la barandilla, estaba Dragón, con su usual aire de seguridad y arrogancia, remarcado por la inmensa sonrisa de su rostro.

Harold se llevó una mano a la boca por la sorpresa, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

"... Dragón... "

No pudiendo contenerse más, corrió hacia el rubio y se lanzó hacia él, llorando sobre su cuello, mientras que este le rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

"... ¡Dragón! ¡No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos! ¡Hace tan solo unos instantes me preguntaba si el haberte visto en la fiesta no habría sido más que un sueño!... ¡Pero es real! ¡Estás aquí! " Harold no podía dejar de sollozar y mojar el atuendo de su amado con sus lágrimas.

"... Harry... mi Harry... no sabes lo que he sufrido desde aquella noche... estos cinco días sin ti han sido un infierno absoluto... me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo... cómo estarías... si me añorabas... " Draco decía esto mientras le acariciaba el rostro, pero entonces, sus ojos detectaron las rojizas marcas en su cuello y no pudo contenerse.

Sus ojos se tornaron hielo, y su voz fría como la noche.

" ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? " El odio impregnando cada una de sus palabras.

Harry se estremeció.

Nunca había visto a Dragón tan enfadado...

De hecho... nunca le había visto enfadado...

Comprendió entonces que había muchas cosas de su rubio que desconocía, y que quería averiguar lentamente, mientras pasaba el resto de su vida con él...

Pero bien sabía que eso no sería posible...

" Yo... fue Oliver... " Respondió, colocándose bien la camisa del pijama, ocultando las mencionadas marcas.

" ¡¡Ese bastardo!! ¡¡Se ha atrevido a tocarte!! ¿¿Te ha hecho algo más?? " Al decir esto le cogió de los hombros y le zarandeó un poco, instándole a contestar.

Pero Harry se quedó callado.

Dragón abrió mucho los ojos.

"... No... no es posible... dime que no lo ha hecho... ¡dime que no se ha atrevido! " Ahora que si prácticamente estaba fuera de sí. " ¡¡¡Contesta!!! "

" No " Harry se mordió el labio " Todavía no ha llegado a... " se sonrojó "... ya sabes. Pero no creo que pueda contenerlo por mucho más tiempo... Hoy me lo ha dejado muy claro... que en dos días... él... él me... " un sollozó logró escapar de su garganta, acompañado por unas pocas lágrimas. Harry alzó la mirada, mirando a Draco a los ojos "... Dragón, no quiero casarme... no quiero casarme con Oliver y tener que... no... no quiero... " sacudió su cabeza, dando especial énfasis a sus palabras y se refugió en el pecho de su amado.

A Dragón se le rompía el corazón con solo verle así.

Tan triste...

Tan vulnerable...

Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y le apretó contra sí, dejando que llorara cuanto quisiera.

Harry se convulsionaba por el llanto cada vez más fuerte.

Fue entonces que Draco tomó su decisión.

" Vámonos Harry, ven conmigo, huyamos juntos de aquí y vayamos a algún sitio donde no nos encuentren nunca " Le rogó, apartándole un poco, lo justo para quedar a escasos centímetros, mirándole a los ojos.

"... Dragón... Me... me encantaría irme contigo... " Declaró quedamente, e iba a seguir, cuando el rubio le interrumpió.

" ¡Perfecto! ¡Pues vámonos ahora mismo! El establo no está lejos de aquí, podemos coger dos caballos y huir con la oscuridad de la noche, cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos muy lejos. " Draco estaba visiblemente excitado ante tal idea, y ya se estaba girando para bajar por la enredadera por la que había subido, cuando notó que Harold no se había movido de su sitio.

" ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? " Volvió junto a él y le miró al rostro, pero este lo giró hacia un lado, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

"... Me encantaría irme contigo... de verdad que me gustaría, pero... no puedo... "

" ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Por qué?? " Draco no lo entendía.

Harry volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

" Escúchame bien Dragón, te amo. Desde que nos conocimos... siempre he sentido algo por ti... pero no fue sino hasta esa noche... hace cinco días, que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. " Sonrió tristemente " Lo que al principio pensé que era odio se fue transformando poco a poco en... amor... un amor tan asfixiante y desesperado que desde aquella noche no ha pasado un solo día en el que dejara de pensar en ti... en rogar a los dioses por volver a verte... por que vinieras a buscarme... te amo... y siempre lo haré... " llegados a este punto, una a una las lágrimas invadían su suave rostro, deslizándose por él, hasta perderse en el interior de su camisa. "... este con quien este... me case con quien me case... mi corazón y mi alma siempre te pertenecerán... hasta el día en que muera... nunca te olvidaré... " Un sollozo consiguió volver a escapar de su interior, pero con gran esfuerzo logró reprimir los demás que pugnaban por salir.

"... Harry... yo también te amo... lo que siento por ti es..." Draco iba a decirle todo, pensando que la otra vez el moreno había estado dormido y no le había oído, pero fue interrumpido por este.

" Lo sé "

" ¿Cómo? " El rubio se sorprendió.

" Aquella noche no estaba dormido del todo... "

Dragón sonrió.

Porque su chico sabía lo que sentía.

Porque él también le amaba.

Porque deseaba estar junto a él.

Pero...

Algo no marchaba bien.

Lo sabía.

Lo intuía.

Y las palabras de Harold no hacían más que confirmarlo.

" Si me amas, y sabes que yo también te amo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? "

" Dragón... piénsalo bien. Si tu y yo desapareciéramos todo el mundo sabría que nos hemos fugado juntos, y eso traería graves repercusiones a nuestros respectivos reinos "

" ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Ya se pueden ir todos a la mierda!! ¡¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo!! ¡¡Y sé que tú también!! ¡¡Por el amor de Dios Harold, me lo acabas de decir!! "

" Aunque ahora digas eso, sé perfectamente que no piensas así, que tu reino en realidad te importa mucho... Sino, aquella noche me habrías llevado contigo, pero no lo hiciste porque sabías que todas las sospechas caerían sobre tu pueblo. Y si ahora nos fuéramos juntos aquello que hiciste no habría servido de nada... habrías sufrido en vano... porque todos sabrían que has sido tú " sonrió tristemente, partiéndosele el corazón por lo que estaba haciendo, mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla " ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ¿Entiendes por qué no puedo irme?... Sería una gran irresponsabilidad para con mi pueblo... y para contigo. No quiero que tú o tú reino sufráis por mi culpa... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz... "

Draco le pasó las manos por las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas, para después abrazarle con fuerza... mientras una silenciosa lágrima caía por su rostro.

" Su quieres que sea feliz, ven conmigo... "

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"... Te amo... y siempre te amaré... hasta el fin de mis días... " Sollozó Harry.

Pero Draco no lo podía aceptar.

No.

No podía.

Y no lo haría.

" ¿¿¿Y entonces qué quieres??? ¿¿¿Que me vaya y te deje??? ¿¿¿Que te deje cometer la estupidez más grande de tu vida??? ¿¿¿Que te olvide??? ¿¿¿Que pretenda que nunca te conocí y que nada de esto pasó??? " Draco había estallado de rabia, no sabía canalizar de otra forma el dolor del que era preso...

Harry notaba un punzante dolor en sus hombros, debido a las manos que el rubio apretaba allí.

"... Si... es lo mejor... para los dos... " Susurró Harold.

Draco se calmó un poco, al ver el intenso dolor en los ojos de su amor.

"... No... no lo acepto... no lo acepto... "

"... Debes hacerlo... si de verdad me amas... dejarás que me vaya... "

" Pero tú no quieres que lo haga... "

" No... no quiero... pero no hay otra salida... "

" Harry... no... no por favor... " A estas alturas los ojos del rubio ya estaban inundados de lágrimas, y no hacía nada por evitar que estas se deslizaran sin cesar por sus mejillas, mientras a Harold le pasaba lo mismo.

" Solo... olvídame... sigue con tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera aparecido en ella y... ya verás como... algún día... conocerás a alguien... y te volverás a enamorar... entonces comprenderás que hicimos lo correcto... " Entonces, un gran sollozo escapó de su boca y apenas pudo seguir hablando.

"... Harry... yo... no... jamás me enamoraré de otra persona... mi corazón... te pertenece... solamente a ti... te amo... y te amaré siempre... pase lo que pase... haga lo que haga... mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá... es por eso... que te lo pido una vez más... por favor... amor mío... no... no me hagas esto... no quiero perderte... te amo demasiado... por favor... te lo ruego... ven conmigo... "

Ante estas palabras, Harold estuvo a punto de ceder, pero entonces una visión de sus padres y su reino vino a él... y recordó que si se iba... su pueblo estaría perdido.

No... debía ser fuerte... los años pasarían lentos y dolorosos sin Draco... y lo sabía muy bien... pero era la única forma de asegurar el bienestar de su gente.

Reunió todo el valor que tenía y miró a su rubio a los ojos por última vez.

" Te amo mi Dragón... siempre lo he hecho... y siempre lo haré... hasta el fin de mis días... jamás te olvidaré... gracias... por haberme hecho descubrir qué se siente al amar y al ser amado... "

"... Harry... no... por favor... "

"... Toma... este collar... lo tengo desde antes que pueda recordar... te protegerá... y si lo llevas cerca del corazón... siempre estaré contigo... esté... dónde esté... " Se quitó la delicada cadena que portaba y se la entregó.

El colgante en cuestión se trataba de una delicada cadena de oro, con un brillante zafiro en el centro, imitando la forma de una gota de lluvia.

Harry sonrió, con las lágrimas cayéndole sin descanso por la cara, y las mejillas muy sonrojadas por la pena.

Sabía que sonreír ahora no quedaba muy a cuento, pero... quería que al menos el último recuerdo que Dragón tuviera de él fuera sonriendo... que fuera una bella imagen...

Una bella imagen...

...pero muy a su pesar...

...enmarcada por un cruel destino.

"... Te amo... y siempre te amaré... " Se puso de puntillas para llegar a sus labios y los juntó en un beso cálido y puro... pero que esta vez, a Draco le supo muy amargo... ya que sabía que era el último que recibiría de su amado...

Tras unos momentos que parecieron eternos Harry, reuniendo toda la fortaleza y determinación que le quedaba, se separó, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Repentinamente se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia su habitación, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de Draco...

...se adentró en su alcoba, cerrando la puerta y llorando desesperadamente apoyándose con la espalada en esta...

"... Adiós mi amor... " sollozó "... Adiós mi vida... " No pudo aguantar más y se derrumbó en la cama, llorando sin consuelo durante toda la noche.

Mientras tanto, unos interesados ojos lo habían estado viendo todo con agradable satisfacción.

Oliver vio complacido como el rubio acercaba el colgante que Harry le diera al pecho y después lo besaba para, seguidamente, ponérselo y descender del balcón.

Sonrió.

Que sorpresa... nada más llegar a su habitación, había salido al balcón a tomar un poco en aire... y se había encontrado con aquella 'interesante' reunión...

Muy bien...

Al parecer ya se había quitado un obstáculo del camino...

Y no había sido él... directamente, claro.

En esa sola noche había matado tres pájaros de un tiro:

Había descubierto con quién se veía Harry...

Se había deshecho de él...

Y había reunido una valiosa información...

Sin duda había sido una noche muy fructífera...

Entonces, se rió con ganas y entró de nuevo en su alcoba, pensando en los próximos pasos que daría...

Nota de autora: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY CRUEL!! MUAJAJAJAJA xD

(Goettia esquiva una mesa que una de las lectoras le tira).

¿¿Qué tal?? ¿¿Qué os ha parecido?? ¿¿Os ha gustado?? ¿¿Si?? ¿¿No?? ¿¿Me queréis matar?? (entonces coger número y poneros a la cola jaja xD).

No, ahora en serio... espero que os haya gustado, y no sé vosotras, pero yo... ¡¡he llorado al escribirlo!! TT

Y además si os dais cuenta de momento este es el capítulo más largo del fic eh!! xD

Bueno, ya sabéis, espero vuestros comentarios... cuantos más reciba antes continuaré!! Un besazo!!

Goettia (reservando un pasaje para esconderse en Hawaii)

REVIEW please!!


	13. Lo que debo hacer

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SI LO SE LO SE!! LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO!! HE ESTADO CINCO MESES SIN APARECER POR AQUÍ!!!! O.O

Veréis, os explico, primero estuve dos meses sin ordenador porque este se murió y luego he estado enferma El viernes pasado (10 de diciembre), por ejemplo, me tuvieron que recoger del instituto y llevarme a urgencias… resultado: una hora entera con un asqueroso gotero enchufado a mi vena pero bueno… eso es lo que tiene ser de tensión muy baja… los goteros y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos… xD

Pero bueno, sé que no es excusa pero entender que también tenía que hacer el cómic que me publicaron en el Salón del Manga de Barcelona… que por cierto, ¡¡se vendió en menos de día y medio!! O.O alucinante!! Y me dijeron que fue muchisima gente preguntando por mí!! Muchas gracias a todas las que lo comprasteis!! Os adoro!! Os kiero!! Os amo!! xD

Y bueno, añadirle a eso que ahora ya estoy empezando a dibujar los cuatro cómics que el año que viene (octubre) voy a vender en el susodicho Salón… pues entenderéis que a penas he tenido tiempo nnU (y luego, claro, también están los estudios xD).

Que por cierto, ¡el año que viene si que estaré en el stand! Y además los tres días que dura este, por lo que si venís el año que viene al Salón si que me podréis ver!! xD (ahora nadie vendrá porque me tiene miedo xD jaja) Pos eso, tres cómics serán de Naruto (uno yaoi, uno hentai y otro general de humor) y otro será de Harry Potter nn

Espero veros por allí a las que vayais eh!! 0

Ah! Que se me olvida! **Visitad mi nueva galería de dibujos!!** Ahí es donde pongo los más recientes (y algunos antiguos nnU ) la dire es: 

Un beso!! Ale, a leer!! (que ya era hora… xD )

**Capítulo 13: Lo que debo hacer**

Tan solo habían pasado dos días desde que se separó de Draco y ya le echaba de menos.

Dos lentos y tortuosos días...

Sabiendo que esto lo había provocado él...

Sabiendo que después de la boda no volvería a verle...

Sabiendo que jamás le olvidaría...

Y le dolía.

Le dolía tanto... y más aún cada vez que le veía, lo cual era muy seguido ya que los invitados a la boda se quedarían hasta que esta terminase...

Es por ello que, desde aquella amarga noche, se había encerrado en sus aposentos, saliendo solo para asistir a las comidas.

Pero aún así...

...no podía evitar recordarle...

su esencia estaba en todas partes...

¡¡su esencia estaba en todas partes!! ¡¡maldita sea!! ¿¿Cómo se suponía que así iba a olvidarle??

Aunque lo cierto...

Lo cierto... es que... en secreto... aguardaba la esperanza de que Dragón fuera a buscarle una vez más... a insistir... si eso hubiera ocurrido... esta vez sí se habría ido con él...

...porque había tenido una mínima muestra de lo que sería su vida sin él...

...porque sabía que sin él moriría...

...porque sabía que sin él... no era nada...

Pero Draco no volvió.

Y llegó el día de la boda.

El día... en el que su corazón se desintegraría... pues... una vez casado... ya no habría vuelta atrás... la unión bendecida era para siempre... y nada la podía romper.

Nada, excepto la muerte, claro.

Lo cual, Harry tenía muy presente.

Y así, mientras dos doncellas le guiaban hacia el templo, no dejaba de pensar en él en ningún momento...

Entraron, y las criadas le pidieron humildemente que se despojara de la ropa que portaba y se metiese en el lago que dentro del susodicho templo había.

Ah si... con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de eso...

Era una tradición sagrada y muy antigua: El Ritual de la Purificación.

Consistía en que los que se iban a casar debían bañarse completamente desnudos, durante tres horas, en un lago sagrado que se encontraba en el interior de los dos templos dedicados a la diosa Mah, diosa del amor y la pureza.

Por supuesto, esto se llevaba a cabo por separado.

Harry se desprendió de su indumentaria, dejándola en el frío suelo de piedra, donde las sirvientas la vieran sin ningún problema y pudieran recogerla más tarde.

Se acercó al lago y se sumergió despacio, saliendo después a la superficie, echándose el empapado cabello hacia atrás.

'Te amo Harry Potter, y no sabes cuanto.'

'Lo eres todo para mí, sin ti no soy nada.'

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no dejaba de recordar esas palabras?

¿Por qué no dejaba de atormentarle?

Era tan sencillo...

Y a la vez tan difícil...

Se quedó en aquella posición, flotando boca arriba en el lago, mirando el altísimo techo de piedra y meditando...

Oh Dios... ¿A quién quería engañar? Le amaba... ¡le amaba! ¡y él también!

Entonces... ¿por qué no podían estar juntos...?

¿¿Por qué??

¿¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel??

No era justo... sencillamente no lo era.

Y él sabía bien que se debía a su reino... a su país... a su gente...

...pero acaso...

...¿acaso no merecía él un poco de felicidad? ¿no tenía el derecho de permanecer junto a la persona que amaba?

...Ahora bien... si hubiera sido un simple ladrón... las cosas quizá serían diferentes, porque entonces todo hubiera sido mucho más complicado, pero es que... ¡era un príncipe! ¡un príncipe! ¡y de un gran reino además!

Aunque esa era otra... Slytherin.

Era el príncipe heredero de Slytherin... de ese reino que su padre tanto detestaba... de ese país que causaba tantos problemas... de ese pueblo que le había obligado a comprometerse con Alderan...

De su sufrimiento.

Oh, y por supuesto, ahí estaba el mayor de sus obstáculos: Oliver.

Su prometido.

Ese que tanto le acosaba, ese que en cuanto tenía la oportunidad le manoseaba... ese... con el que en unas horas se uniría de por vida.

Así pasó el tiempo, y las horas volaron con una rapidez extraordinaria. Llegando al punto de estar en sus habitaciones, siendo arreglado y vestido por cuatro doncellas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando al cabo de otras tres horas, estas terminaron, salieron y le dejaron solo en la estancia, para que descansara un poco y se hiciera a la idea de que lo que ocurriría a continuación sería irremediable.

Se giró hacia su izquierda y se miró en el inmenso espejo de cuerpo entero que habían colocado pegado a la pared.

Entonces ocurrió algo que le desconcertó.

En el espejo pudo ver que no estaba él solo, sino que Dragón se acercaba por detrás y le abrazaba, girándole y besándole en los labios. Los dos se volvían a girar, abrazados mirando hacia el espejo, y sonreían, mientras dos preciosos niños correteaban a su alrededor.

Se tocó el cuello, alrededor de donde se suponía que Draco tenía posado un brazo y miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Volvió a girarse y miró atentamente el espejo.

Pero solo estaba él.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Una materialización, quizá, de sus deseos?

¿Una visión del futuro?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuese no le salvaría de lo desgraciada que iba a ser su vida después de unos minutos...

Un escalofrío le invadió ante la inminencia de ese hecho.

Una sirviente llamó quedamente a los aposentos del príncipe de Alderan para seguidamente entrar, tras obtener el consentimiento del anteriormente mencionado.

" Alteza " se inclinó " es la hora "

Oliver sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hacían un día precioso... sí, "perfecto"...

Era tal su satisfacción que no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza y soltar unas carcajadas estridentes.

¡Al fin todo le iba como debía de haber sido en un principio!

Se calmó y se giró, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

" Esta vez, mi príncipe, nada ni nadie te salvará de mí. "

Lo cierto es que el día no habría podido ser mejor. El sol de la mañana brillaba con toda su fuerza y vigor, brillando en los cristalinos ríos y resplandeciendo sobre los adoquines que cubrían las calles principales, rematando el clima con una suave brisa primaveral que apaciguaba en cierto modo los ánimos de la gente.

Aún así, parecía que toda la ciudad se había congregado a lo largo de todo el trayecto que iba desde el palacio real hasta la inmensa Catedral, sin contar a la gente que seguía viniendo de otras ciudades...

Y no era de extrañar. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver al príncipe del que tan buenas historias habían oído, de aquel sobre el que se habían cantado tantas canciones, halagando su increíble belleza y puro corazón. Pero sobre todo, aquel que en breve sería su rey consorte.

Entonces, un gran número de soldados vestidos de morado, con sus trajes de gala, desfilaron desde el palacio hasta la labrada puerta de la catedral, siendo seguidos por los invitados a la ceremonia.

Familia por familia, fueron paseando por la mullida alfombra lila, saludando y mirando a la gente, hasta que llegaban a la catedral y entraban para tomar asiento en sus lugares correspondientes. La realeza por la parte delantera y la nobleza tras esta.

Así pasaron aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, hasta que todos los invitados hubieron estado en sus lugares y llegó el momento que todos esperaban.

Las trompetas sonaron y, al instante dos elegantes figuras emergieron por las puertas principales del castillo.

Los ciudadanos, al reconocer a su reina y príncipe, aplaudieron y vitorearon a rabiar, ganándose una brillante sonrisa por parte de ambos.

Desfilaron lentamente por el trayecto previamente marcado, mientras la reina le dirigía palabras de ánimo y orgullo a su querido hijo, quien asentía y la guiaba por el paseo.

Llegaron a su meta y entraron, colocándose cada uno en sus respectivas posiciones; la reina al lado de su rey, que previamente había llegado, en los asientos reales, y Oliver de pie frente al altar, esperando a su pareja.

Volvieron a sonar las trompetas y la muchedumbre que estaba agolpada fuera del templo se quedó en silencio, pasmados ante el hermoso ser frente a sus ojos.

Harold cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y echó a andar por la alfombra.

Al no oír ningún grito ni aplauso ni nada, como minutos antes se había escuchado, abrió los ojos con un poco de temor para ver qué pasaba, ¡quizá el pueblo no estaba conforme con él, se sublevaba y entonces no tendría que casarse!

Que equivocado estaba.

Bastó simplemente echar un breve vistazo para comprobar su error.

Si los ciudadanos no habían hecho ruido alguno era porque estaban embelesados ante su presencia... cosa que no entendía y jamás comprendería. Ciertamente sabía que no era feo, pero de ahí a quedarse sin palabras... seguramente sería el ajustado traje que llevaba.

Volvió a respirar hondo y siguió andando hacia la catedral.

...Se sentía...

...se sentía tan... mal...

...le dolía...

...le dolía mucho...

Notaba como se le desgarraba el alma, como a medida que avanzaba sentía su corazón desfallecer, porque sabía que, a cada paso que daba, se iba alejando más y más de su amor...

...de un amor... que jamás podría olvidar...

...por mucho que lo intentara.

Y así finalmente llegó ante las inmensas puertas del templo y entró.

Era tal el griterío que la gente estaba causando que se podía oír perfectamente desde dentro de la misma catedral.

Suspiró.

No sabía si era causa del destino, de su mala suerte o de que el príncipe de Alderan disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

Se inclinaba por lo último.

Justo a él, que era el más interesado en que la boda no se celebrara, le habían ido a sentar en la primera fila, en el banco que estaba en el centro, inmediatamente detrás de los "novios". Era como si alguien le estuviera diciendo "mira, la persona a la que más amas se va a casar con otro y tú estarás en primera fila para disfrutar de ello"

...Maldito sádico...

Ese bastardo... no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que había descubierto lo suyo con Harry... esa forma de mirarle... de vigilarle... pondría la mano al fuego...

Si, estaba seguro... durante los dos últimos días Oliver no le había quitado el ojo de encima, y juraría haber visto una cierta satisfacción en sus ojos...

Como si estuviera planeando algo...

Se sentía vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, y creía saber por quién.

...Justo desde el mismo día en el que Harry y él se habían separado...

...Que casualidad...

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

Extraño, pues la gente que estaba fuera no había dejado de hacer ruido durante toda la mañana. Se giró para ver si podía descubrir lo que ocurría al tiempo que el inmenso órgano empezaba a entonar la melodía nupcial.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

No era de extrañar que la plebe se hubiera quedado sin palabras, la verdad... él también lo estaba.

Y no era para menos.

...Harry... Harry estaba...

...Harry estaba...

...estaba...

"... tan hermoso... " susurró, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los labios.

El rubio siguió observando con fascinación al moreno, quien iba avanzando lentamente hacía el altar, sin percatarse de que sus leves palabras habían sido escuchadas perfectamente por la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Voldemort también miraba a Harold con cierto interés, pero a la vez vigilaba de reojo a su heredero, secretamente preparado por si a este se le ocurría hacer alguna locura de las suyas. Era imprescindible para sus planes que Oliver y el otro se casaran, y no estaba dispuesto a que un jovencito enamorado lo echara todo a perder. Aunque fuera su mismísimo heredero.

De hecho, comenzaba a pensar que ya iba siendo hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Hasta ahora había dejado que Draco hiciera lo que quisiese, pero eso se había acabado, debía de empezar a pensar como el futuro rey de Slytherin, y a actuar como tal.

" Si, Draco. Hoy el príncipe Harry está especialmente hermoso, Oliver es un hombre afortunado. " Susurró lentamente.

Touché.

Había metido hasta el fondo el dedo en la llaga.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, pero en seguida se obligó a guardarse sus sentimientos y a responder fríamente.

" Si, lo es " Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Que fuese Oliver, y no él, quien estuviese esperando por Harold en el altar.

Vio con inmenso dolor como Harry llegaba ante este y se arrodillaba junto a Oliver sobre las dos elegantes banquetas que habían dispuesto para ellos.

Tras esto todos los asistentes a la ceremonia, menos el sacerdote, se sentaron (se habían levantado cuando Harry había entrado). Este levantó sus manos para formar la señal de un círculo en el aire y comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia.

Oliver sonrió.

Todo iba según lo previsto.

Pronto Harry sería completamente suyo… y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. Además, estaba ese asunto… y esto no haría más que acelerar sus planes…

" Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la unión entre sus altezas el príncipe Oliver Thomas Wood del reino de Alderian y Harry James Potter de Gryffindor. " El sacerdote levantó sus manos, mirando a ambos y continuó " Oliver, ¿afirma usted que está aquí con pleno consentimiento de su persona para unirse a Harold? "

" Si, lo afirmo " Respondió el mencionado al instante.

" ¿Y usted, Harold? ¿Afirma estar aquí con pleno consentimiento de su persona para unirse a Oliver " Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez mirando a Harry.

Antes esto, el moreno estuvo a punto de decir que no… pero ya no podía echarse atrás… ¿verdad?

_**FIN DEL CAPI!!**_

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE MALA SOY!! Me vais a matar lo sé xD El caso es que iba a poner más, pero mejor he pensado que lo corto aquí y así os dejo en ascuas jajaja xD (Goettia atrinchera la puerta de su habitación y la de su balcón y se esconde debajo de la cama)

Bueno, de verdad que siento la tardanza Prometo que el siguiente vendrá muy prontito!! Y los demás fics también!! Y si, se que es muy corto el siguiente será más largo... pero entenderme... que estoy muy malita... el médico me ha prohibido levantarme de la cama en 24 h, y aqui estoy yo escribiendo el capi este he hecho lo que he podido TT

Un besazo!!

Goettia

P.D.: Si, lo sé, este capítulo estña horrible… no hace falta que me lo digais nnU Pero es que es necesario para el siguiente, que es mucho más interesante nn


End file.
